Borderlands: Tales of the vault
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: It been two years since Jack was killed and Pandora has seen a mild increase of peace. Now follow six new vault hunters as they search for a new vault and fight a greater threat then Hyperion and the crimson lancer combined. Rated T for mild swears, Slight gore, Crude and rude humor, and slight sexual theme's.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a scorching day in Pandora's wasteland and a lone skag was wandering around the wastelands until suddenly a large rakk grabs the animal and flies it took off into the air the rakk was hit by a large shuttle. "Stupid animals." said a angered man piloting the ship. "Anyway boss you sure the vaults here in this place.

"My intel say's there's a very large vault here and no one will stop me from getting it. Not hyperion, not Dahl, and not even the vault hunters. Now call my fleet I will destroy this entire planet for all of the vaults on this back water trash planet now, land my ship." said a angered feminine voice.

"Yes, my leishe."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to introduce the villain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Early one morning in a town called Slagpit a large horde of bandits was attacking and everyone was running away trying to hide for the horde but six people. (Intro) Hunt3er as the T3rminat0r. The black SGT loader turned into a bull loader and ram and crushed three psychos. (Intro) Thompson as The bullet magnet. A nomad fire a couple of pistol rounds at his head but it did no damage, he then pulled out his shotgun and fired at the nomad and turned him into a fine pink mist. (Intro) Grom as the elemental bomb man. He sent a legion of drones at a super badass goliath exploding in corrosive,shock,fire and slag. (Intro) Vulcan as the pyro. He soon ignited rushing towards a bandit marauder stabbing the bandit and catching him on fire were the ran around in pain and into a group of other bandits leaving nothing but ash and charred corpses.(Intro) Drezir as the Grimm Reaper. A young man put his two hand held scythes together and then digistruct a much larger scythe in which he decapitated two bruisers and cutting another one in which he turned to ice and Drezir punched him shattering him. (Intro) Doris as the nerd. She released a small robot which shot at nearby bandits and then going into a nearby bandit and exploding. The rest of the bandit horde ran in terror. After the bodies were cleared away the mayor thanked the six heroes. "Thank you for saving our town we owe you six greatly." said the scrawny man.

"It was nothing." said Hunter.

"Oh great, who invited the walking target practice." said Thompson.

"I am not target practice. I was reprogrammed to be agile and swift by Gaige the vault hunter."

"Impressive." said Grom.

"Where is my reward." said Vulcan to the Mayor.

"Oh yes here you are." he said handing them each a thousand dollars.

"Thanks." Vulcan said walking off before he was stopped by a young man.

"Hey thanks dude. Now I can get to Sanctuary and become a vault hunter and be rich beyond my wildest dreams." said the boy.

"What was the part about the riches?"

"You haven't heard the vault hunters discovered a new vault and need help finding it. There's a bus leaving tomorrow."

"Well i'm in."

"So am I." Grom said.

"Me too." said Thompson.

"That does sound fun." said Derzir

"I did need to pick some stuff." said Doris.

"I was heading to Sanctuary anyway." said Hunter in his robotic voice.

"Ah, Where did you come from?"

"So when does the bus come again kid?" asked Grom.

"Tomorrow afternoon. But if you want some busy work I think the mayors got some jobs." The kid soon walked off. The group soon made their way to the mayor.

"I heard you got some work for us to do." said Hunter.

"Well yes actually. Nothing much just got three jobs. First there's this rakk that keeps taking peoples stuff."

"Pass." said Grom.

"Next theres a pack of skags biting people around town. Lastly there's a bandit camp we need cleared out."

"I'll take the bandit clearing job." said Thompson.

"So will we." said Hunter.

"Well the camp is west of here if you clear it out I'll pay each one of you four thousand dollars."

"We'll get on it then." said Vulcan. "Oh ya stay out of my way when I'm doing my job alright. Alright let's go." The group walked west of the town until they came upon a walled off area with the sides of the walk covered in pis off.

"I think we're at the right place." said Thompson. Then he bolted off the rest followed he then ran into the bandit camp bullets ablaze taking out four unsuspecting psycho's but alerting the rest of the compound. A massive group of bandits came out firing at the group.

"Take cover." Grom yelled at Thompson but Thompson ignored him. He continued to fire upon the bandits. He soon dropped wounded crying out for help.

"Robot, I saw you can turn into a bull loader. Can you turn into a bull loader and heal him?"

"Negative, and my name is H-U-N-T-3-R unit or Hunter."

"Alright, big guy I saw that drone thing I need you to activate it and draw their fire, Hunter I need you to turn into a bull loader and be a shield while I heal that guy, the rest of you cover me, alright brake." As soon as he finished his sentence Grom released a legion of drones and Hunter turned into a bull loader. Vulcan ran behind Hunter until he came upon Thompson he healed him and got him back on feet.

"Thanks man."

"No problem man and remember you owe me big." He then pulled out his fire revolver and put around between a nomads eyes. They continued until there was know more bandits left.

"Was that the last of them?" asked Thompson.

"I think so." said Grom.

"Let's just look around and just in case." said Drezir.

"Found something." said Doris.

"What is it?" asked Hunter.

"Just some old ammunition vending machine. Looks like its out power though, but if you give me a minute I'll have it up and running." After a few minutes Doris spoke up. "Alright it back up. And best part." She punched in a code and a pile of shotgun shells spilled out. "No need to pay."

"Thanks babe." said Vulcan.

"My name's Doris and i'm not your babe." She then stormed off but the group took as many bullets as they could hold. As they left they remained quiet throughout the trip back to the town. When they got back to the town they found the mayor and got their reward.

"Well here's your reward." The Mayor said handing them each four thousand dollars.

"Thanks for the rewards. But do you know where we can sleep?" asked Thompson.

"Yes actually there's a Sleep Cheap Motel across the street. They probably give you each a free room for the night."

"Thanks." Soon the group went to the motel and got a room.

**Thanks for reading and I will try to update whenever I can** **and I want to thank**

**SirRegiVonDubstep for Hunter**

**HongChong for Grom**

**PalaDude for Thompson**

**Ubermorp for Drezir**

**Typewriterv for Vulcan**

**Guy who writes good stuff for Doris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

It was early morning when Doris started to wake up. "Good Morning Kazzi." she said to her little robot. She then got out of bed and got dressed. She then exited her room and walked around the town until she came to a dinner. She went in and took a seat.

"Hey sugar may I take your order?" said a young waitress.

"Um, not right now. But I will take a coffee."

"How would you like it."

"Black, no cream and extra sugar."

"Alright, be back in a minute." While Doris was looking at a menu someone spoke up.

"Black no cream what kind of person does that."Drezir joked while taking a seat.

"What do you want."

"Just to say hi and get something to eat."

"Hey sugar do you need more time and what about you."

"I'd like the skraggy eggs, please." said Doris

"I'd like the rakk bacon." said Drezir.

"Ok and here's your coffee."

"Thanks." A few minutes later they got their food and made their way to the bus stop and met up with rest of the group.

"Hey there again." said Hunter.

"Yo." said Drezir. Drezir soon took a seat and everyone was quiet for twenty minutes until a large armored bus drove up. Then the doors open and they piled on to the bus.

"How long will it take for us to reach Sanctuary?" asked Vulcan.

"About four hours if we don't have any stops." said the Bus driver. "Now take a seat." After a minute the bus started to drive off.

"So, what are you doing?" Grom asked Thompson.s

"Just calibrating my eye."

"Well can you that somewhere else and put it back in."

"Sorry my robotic eye is bothering." He said putting his robotic eye in his left socket.

"What are you listening to?" asked Vulcan to Doris.

"Bob Sharley, the best ska musician ever."

"Well turn it down, it sucks"

"Fine."

"Hey Vulcan bum me a light." Drezir said extending a cigarette to Vulcan.

"Yay sure." Vulcan said lighting the cigarette. "But you know smoking is bad for you."

"So is getting shot at."

"Touche."

"So Vulcan where you from."

"Well Drezir is it, There's one thing I hate is small talk."

"Well we have like three hour and nothing to do so it's this or sit in silence."

"Good point. I was born and raised on Pandora, but went to Eden-6 when I was 18 and came back here. You."

"I really don't know. But tell me how do you do the fire thing."

"With this." Vulcan said pulling out a steel box. "This little contraption I built my self. It's like a shield covers me in fire but doesn't burn me."

"Cool." For the rest of the trip the Vault hunter talked amongst themselves every so often.

**Thanks for reading and sorry for not having action packed chapter but these was a get to know chapter next one will have some more excitement**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"How much longer til we reach Sanctuary." yelled Grom.

"Twenty minutes."

"So Thompson, will you stop taking out you left eye." Twenty minutes later the bus stopped and the hunters left. They walked until till they came at town hall, where they saw a small truxican at the door.

"Hey amigos, you here for the vault hunter recruitment?" asked Salvador.

"Si." said Vulcan.

"Head on up." The group went up stairs were saw a large group of people huddled around a map. Then a woman with blue hair and tattoos walked up to the group.

"You guys here for the recruitment right, well go to the training yard and well see what you're made of." said Maya. Then the group went to the yard where they met up with three other people. "Alright big guy you're up first shoot at the holograms then use your ability."

"Ok." said Grom. Soon a hologram of a psycho appeared he fired a slag assaulted rifle hitting the hologram in the head and then releasing his legion of drones exploding in different elemental types.

"Can they do anything else?" asked Axton.

"Well they have three modes. Assault, recon and mines."

"Alright guy with Death printed across his shirt." Drezir walked up and pulled out a Maliwan fire pistol and shot at the hologram and began his skill he put his scythes together to form the much larger one he sliced at the hologram. "You with the fedora."

"Stand back." He then ignited and then the flames died down. He pulled out his revolver and hitting the target.

"Nice, alright you." Axton said pointing at Thompson.

"Alright." He pulled out a Jacob shotgun barling missing the hologram.

"Nice, so what's your ability?"

"Hard to explain so i'll show you. Shoot me."

"What?"

"Shoot me." He said dropping his shield.

"Fine." Axton said shooting Thompson in the shoulder. To his surprise there was no wound. "What the?"

"For a few minutes bullets can't harm."

"Hey why don't they don't have to do the test?" asked Vulcan.

"We seen them in action. Hunter was a science project of Gaiges and Doris well, we saw her use her little robot on rakks that pass by. Any way your guys aim is great, and your abilities are useful, but there's one more test. As some of you know since we killed Jack hyperion pulled out with the exception of a few mining facilities and they don't bother us anymore. Except a few groups of people that are extremely loyal to Jack still."

"So what do you want to do kill them?" asked Vulcan.

"Well, yes. But these aren't your run of the mill bandits. They're well armed and organized, but without Hyperion supplying they're getting weaker and we want someone to take them out. And if you do this you'll be a vault hunter."

"So where are they?"

"In the caustic caverns. We'll give you the fast travel codes and remember if you come back with the place cleared out you'll get to help us find the vault."

"Alright." Drezir said getting the codes. After he got them they went to the fast travel station, punched in the codes and were on there way. A few minutes later they digistruct at the caverns. "God I hate fast traveling. So does everyone know where they're going. Alright let's go." They made through the caverns only see a few varkids and crystalisk. Until they reached a ridge where they saw platoons of well armed soldiers. "Thats a whole lot of people. But do you think we can get closer to check out what their packing."

"Negative. My scanners show that theres guards at every entrance." said Hunter.

"Hey what was that recon mode for your drones." Doris asked Grom.

"It's just they act as a stealth unit. You can get close and see the enemy units, but they're not not automatic in recon mode so I have to pilot them, but without a computer I can't see where I fly them. so ya."

"Well I just got an Idea. Thompson I need your robotic eye. Grom I need your drones."

"Um, ok." Grom and Thompson said.

"Thanks." It was ten minutes before she handed them their respected objects.

"Don't mind us asking but why did you need my drones and his eye."

"Well we needed something to see what's down there. You got a way to see, but no way to look. So I hooked up your drones camera to his eye. He tells you to move up or down."

"Nice." Grom said.

"So digistruct your drone and let's see what see." Grom then summoned a single drone.

"Nice job Doris, man I look good." Thompson said. Grom then sent the drone out. "Right, right, down ok. Alright just see a bunch of guys with pistols and assault rifles, a few with shot guns and sniper rifles, and about five guys with rocket launchers. Alright pull back, wait I see some guy talking to what I think is the leader."

"So what?" said Vulcan.

"So what. He isn't dressed in the Hyperion uniform he dressed in a business suit I think they're doing business."

"Who cares we know what weapons they have. So lets attack." said Vulcan. "Alright Hunter can you turn into any other loader types."

"Affirmative."

"Alright, well draw their fire and take some of them out. Then you turn into a jet loader and flank from behind." As soon as Vulcan finish they made their way down from the ridge and attack the Hyperion separatists. After a few minutes the whole base was at the front firing at five. Then Hunter turned into a Jet loader and went to the back where he took out three unsuspecting snipers. He crushed two and threw the last one into a varkid nest. The man was soon eaten alive.

Hunter continued to kill the enemy until half of whatever was left drew their fire onto him. Grom then released his drones onto the enemy exploding in fire and shock taking out a huge chunk of the Hyperion forces. They continued and killed every hyperion soldier. When they finished they found a dormant Hunter.

"Hunter you alive." Grom said poking the robot. "I think Hunter dead."

"Dont worry if his circuits aren't totally fried I should get him up and running in a few minutes." Doris said cheerfully. "Now go get some loot." It was a few minutes till Hunter came back online. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thank you Doris. I owe you."

"This is great and all but I feel like we missed someone." Drezir said.

"Your right."(Intro) The boss. You're so Fired."You killed my men. Now I'm going to kill you. For Jack." The big man grabbed his smg and fired at the group. They took cover while a tons of bullets were shot at them. When the boss was reloading they fired their guns at him but his shield was too strong.

"Crap. His shields too strong. But I have idea, Vulcan throw me that shock pistol." Drezir said.

"Alright." Vulcan then picked up the gun and threw to Drezir, he then pick up the gun and fired at the man. "That didn't do anything."

"Thats what I wasn't aiming for." He then stood up putting his handheld scythes together to form a much larger one. He rushed at the man with his scythe emitting sparks and a blue light. He hit the man two times but not before being grabbed by the throat. He spoke in a faint tone. "His shields are down." Vulcan after hearing this shot the boss in the chest four times. Making him drop Drezir. Hunter then ran towards the Hyperion commander grabbing his throat and saying two little words.

"Jack sucks." Then he broke the man's neck and threw his lifeless body on to the ground.

"That was awesome." Grom said. Looking through the dead man's belongings.

"What'cha find?" asked Doris.

"Nothing much. A smg, a shield and one thousand and four bucks."

"Let me see the shield." said Thompson. He grabbed it from Grom and looked at. "It a maliwan resisted shield. X2 resistance from corrosion but takes X2 shock damage. Other than that its a regular shield."

"Well if anyone get the shield I think it should be Hunter. He did kill that guy." said Doris.

"Alright fine its Hunters now, let's get out of here." Vulcan said. Then the group soon left after picking the area clean of any valuables.

**Holy crap that boss fight was intense anyways thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The group made their way to the fast travel after looting all of the Hyperion they soon found themselves at the city of Sanctuary. They continued to the city hall where they met up with the other Vault hunters. "Well I'm impressed, not everyone could have been able to do that job." said Axton with a slight smile.

"Thanks, so what's next?" asked Vulcan.

"Well we pinpointed ten possible locations where the vault key could be. But luckily Tannis is translating a few Erdian artifact that might cross out a few of those suspects. In the mean time there's a couple of jobs around town that you can do."

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit then." said Grom. When the group was making there way out of the room, a girl with a robot arm came in yelling.

"Where is he?" She ran past the room but backed up. "Hunter."

"Gaige." The girl approached the large robot and gave him a hug.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Thompson.

"Oh, this is my creator Gaige. She like family."

"Ya, so Hunter why didn't you tell me that you were coming, or becoming a vault hunter."

"Sorry, I was just so busy and it must have slipped my circuits."

"Well alright I'll see later tonight." Then the red headed teen ran out.

"Well that was awkward." joked Vulcan. The group then carried on. They made their way to client and walked in. They soon saw a man with a medical mask opening up a skag and stitching wings to it. When he heard them walk in he covered the freak and spoke up.

"Well howdy, do you need somethin."

"Well ya, theres supposed to be a job you got for us."

"Oh, that. Well yes it's a small job that requires a lot of bullets."

"What is it."

"Well some medical crates that I ordered didn't get here and turns out that a pack of feral bullymongs stole them and I need you six to get them back. Also if you can get me some Bullymong part i'll pay a little somethin extra."

"Ok we're. So where are the bullymongs at."

"Well they're in a ice cave called Fear tooth cave. It's ten minute drive north of here." The group then left and race towards the nearest catch-a-ride and spawned a bandit technical with explosive barrel catapult. Grom took drivers seat and Doris as gunner. They drove towards the cave and reach it within ten minutes. They exited the truck and walked in. There was no move movement and they went deeper into the cave until they to a large cavern and in the middle of the cavern were vans and other trash. They looked through the trash and found a van with 's face on it.

"Well I think this is it." said Vulcan. They open the door to the van and found three crates. "Alright, Hunter you take two and I'll take one." They picked up the crates and started to leave the cave. "That was easy." As they continued a huge bolder appeared out of no where and landed just in front of them. As they looked back they saw a large gathering of a multitude of bullymongs. More and more rocks and bullymong came. "Run!" As they ran down the cave large bullymong peared to be caught up to them. Grom and Doris then released their robots to slower the the hoard. When they left the mouth of the cave they jumped in to the bandit technical and drove off as fast as the truck could take them.

"That was awesome." Grom yelled.

"I didn't expect to face that many bullymongs at once." said a hyperventilating Doris.

"Well lets deliver these and get paid." said a relaxed Vulcan. As they approached Sanctuary the got out and picked upped the crates and loaded them to Zed's client. "So don't mind me asking what's in the crates. Morphine, medical tools, various medicines?"

"Well you say that." Zed reaching in one of the crates and pulling out a bottle and taking a swig. "Ah brandy."

"We did this for some cheap brandy."

"No, just one crate of cheap brandy and some morphine. Oh ya heres your pay." Zed said handing them five hundred bucks. The group soon left.

"Well, what other jobs are there?"

"Theres a job in Moxxi's bar. And it says that she's willing to pay handsomely." Doris said looking at her echo device.

"Well we got nothing better to do." said Thompson. They soon made their way yo Moxxi's bar and entered.

"How can I help you sugar."

"We say that you need a job done and we're here to do it."

"Alright, well as some of you know my underdome almost finish being rebuilt and to get people hyped I need you to get footage of you guys killing stuff."

"Ok, what do you need to be killed?" asked Hunter.

"Glad you asked. I need ten bandits killed by headshots, ten spiderants killed and twenty more bandits killed by any elemental type so take these cameras and come back when you're done."

"Alright well get on that." said Thompson. They soon left and made their way to a fast travel station.

"Alright, Grom, Thompson and Drezir you guys take the bandits. Me, Doris and Hunter will take the spiderants. We'll meet up at Sanctuary when we're done." The whole group nodded their heads. Vulcan, Doris and Hunter activated the fast travel station and ended up at the caustic caverns. They moved through the cavern with mild ease until they came across the spiderant nest. A huge horde of spiderants came out of the hive and approached the group. Vulcan lit himself and fire and rushed at the creatures. He stabbed a knight and lit it on fire killing it almost instantly and caughting fire to three more spiderants before a few fire spiderant came out. Vulcan tried stabbing it but it didn't take too much damage. Doris released her robot and unleashed onto the creature. The robot shot rockets kill four of the monsters and wounding another.

"Yes!" Soon Hunter turned into a war loader and fired it's miniguns at the creatures killing their quota. They continued killing the animals until there was little left. They went back to the fast travel station and head back to Sanctuary.

\- One hour ago-

Grom, Thompson and Drezir fast traveled just outside Sanctuary and went to a catch-a-ride and spawned a bandit technical. They drove around until they came across a bandit camp. "On the count of three." Drezir said. "Three!" They rushed in Grom releasing his drones. Killing a bunch of psychos, Thompson firing his shotgun and taking a bunch of bullets and Drezir throwing one of his scythes into a badass bruiser skull. They continued to kill the bandits until there was no bandits left. They left and returned back to Moxxi's bar.

"So how was it killing iddy biddy bugs." Joked Grom

"It was fine." said Doris. "So do you mind handing me that camera." She said grabbing the cameras. They soon walked over to Moxxi's bar and handing her the cameras. Moxxi reviewed the camera and leaned over to Vulcan and whispered.

"You now I have a burning passion too. Maybe I should show you some and let's just say it gets real hot." She then leaned back and handed them each three thousand dollars. "This should get people very hyped for the reopening of my underdome."

"Hey guys, we finally translated the map so come back to town hall." Axton said over each one of their echo devices. They soon traveled to the town hall and went up stairs.

"Hey, its finally nice to meet the new recruits." said Lilith. "Anyways over here." They walked over to a large map.

"Well after hours of blood, sweat and tears. Literally and figuratively I have narrowed it down to three locations. Here,here and here." said Patricia Tannis. "Each one of these locations are very dangerous but might hold the location of the vault key."

"Alright. We can leave right." said Vulcan.

"Well ok thats great." said Axton. "You guys take this ruin near The dust. Ellie will hook you with a ride with in an hour. So i'd recommend that you guys rested up and get some supplies." The group soon left and stocked up and took a long needed rest.

Thanks for reading and I should have told you this but heres my plan for my story. I'll usually follow the main quest, but have some side quest side chapter and relax chapter so anyways thanks for reading and ps like I said I'll try to update whenever I can 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Its been an hour since The vault hunter's discovered the possibly locations of the vault key. And they were up and ready at the fast travel station. "Like I said, Ellie should hook you guys up with a ride the second you arrive." said Axton.

"Alright." said Vulcan. He soon punched in the fast travel codes and were off. A few seconds later they reappeared at the Dust and were greeted by a large women.

"Well hiya. Axton told me you guys were coming so I got you guys a special ride." She started to walked over to the garage. Then a huge armored bandit technical rolled out. "Here's the beast. A four inch armor, an elemental barrel catapult, twice the amount of boost and extra large cup holders.

"Shotgun!" yelled Drezir jumping into the catapult operating seat.

"I'll drive." said Doris. The group soon piled in the Beast and drove off. After a few minutes of driving Vulcan called Axton.

"Hey quick question. I know we should've asked this but watch should we be seeing at the ruins?"

"Well thats a good question. Because I really don't know, maybe bandits, Jack loyalists other than that I really can't say. But keep your eyes open there's bound to be traps and sorts." After that the call cut out.

"Damm, the call drop."

"Thats alright, we already know what we might see." said Grom. "Besides we're like half an hour away."

"Sorry, That I don't like to go in blind." Vulcan said in a snarky tone.

"Hey I think I see it." Thompson soon approached a cliff. When they got out they could see the ruins. Thompson soon took out his rifle and look down the scope. "I don't see much. Just some trucks, but I thinks it's just old Atlas equipment."

"Alright good to know, but is there a path because all I see is some old buildings and a cliff." said a sarcastic Vulcan.

"I think theres a path that way." Thompson said pointing to the west. "We can check you know." They soon piled back into the Beast and drove west until the came across a path down into the canyon.

"This is as far as the truck can go unfortunately." Grom said in a disappointed tone. Then the group went into the pass. As they pass through they notice the lack of animal the many holes in the walls.

"You know these blood stains and bullet holes look fresh." Doris said unholstering her SMG.

"Don't worry, some bandits probably came through and killed them selves some skaggs." Drezir said.

"I don't think so. The scorch marks and corrosive marks on the rocks indicate that whatever came through here had high level toys."

"So what some bandit found a good gun." The group continued through the canyon pass until they came upon the ruins. "Well theres not much."

"Let's just get inside kill everything then get out." said an uneasy Doris. They soon went into the ruins and walked for a few minutes until they took cover when they heard someone speaking.

"What do you mean half of the mercenaries are dead!"

"I'm sorry my leshie, we walked into a varkid hive by the time we realized where we were it was. It was too late." Drezir looked up to see a well armed man talking to a hologram when the man looked over to Drezir direction he ducked down before the man could see him.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Anyways, if you fail me again I'll take your head. Understand?"

"Yes queen Hellfire." The hologram soon faded and the man picked up his gun. "Who's there? If you don't come out I'll throw and implosion grenade."

"Alright, alright." Drezir said standing up.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Drezir, Im here for the vault key."

"Vault key!"

"Ya anywa." Before he had to finish the man took a shot at Drezir's head, but lucky just grazed his ear. The man took a step back and yell.

"Intruders." After he yelled that dozens of armed soldiers came running in. Drezir ducked down as bullets came pass at his head.

"Why in hell did you say a word!" yelled Vulcan.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Ugh, you idiot. Grom send out your drone, Thompson cover me." Grom set his drones free and Vulcan soon ignited. He rushed at the closest enemy gutting him and setting another on fire. Doris fire her SMG at a heavily armored enemy but barely doing anything.

"Armors to thick." Doris said. Hunter stood up and form into a scorcher and burned the heavy armored target. Drezir got up and fired his corrosive revolver killing a man with a rocket launcher aimed at Vulcan. He as the soldiers started to fall back Drezir threw one of his handheld scythe into the leg of a retreating trooper, stopping him in his tracks. As the Drezir approached the wounded man, the man reached for a gun, but Drezir threw his other scythe into the other man's right hand. Drezir soon kneeled to eye level of the man and calmly talked to him.

"Who are you and who are you working for?"

"We are the scourge, we cleanse the worlds of the weak, Hail hailfire." The man grabbed pistol and shot himself in the head.

"Well, that got us nowhere." Vulcan said. "Alright now lets look for the key." They soon shook off the event and look around. They continued to search the ruin for anything of interest. It wasn't until hours later when Someone found something.

"Got something." Hunter spoke up.

"Ya what is it?" asked Vulcan.

"A map, my scanners show that these are coordinates but I can't translate it without the proper equipment." Hunter said pointing at fade squiggly like lines carved into the rock.

"You thinks it tells us were the Vault key is?"

"Maybe. But like said we need the proper equipment if we want to translate it."

"Alright, let's pack up." The group soon left the ruin, then the canyon. They loaded up into the Beast and drove off. It wasn't ten minutes before a group of armored cars started to follow and fire at them. Vulcan fire his revolver hitting and killing the drive vehicles and causing it to crash. He continued to fire but only hitting the armor and barely making a dent. Drezir pulled out his corrosive shotgun and hit the armor of the car and notice something great.

"Grom use the corrosive barrels on the cars."

"Alright." Grom then position the catapult and took out one of the four remanding cars. As the drew closer to Ellies place they saw the women fire a rocket launcher taking out yet another car. She soon opened the gate, and took out another car. As they speed through the junkyard they fired another barrel at the last car leaving a burning wreck. They then exited the Beast a rocket came out of nowhere and hit the beast. They turned to see a lone survivor on fire in the wreck and soon exhausted from the flames.

"God damn it." said Ellie. "That wasn't even in the data base."

"Well, sorry."said Grom. They soon fast traveled to Sanctuary and made their to the city hall. As they entered they saw all of the vault hunters with disappointed looks on their faces.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Doris.

"Thats it. Nothing happened, when we got to the ruins there was nothing of value. Just a couple blocks of erium. You guys?" said Salvador.

"We might of had better luck, we got what we think was a map, oh by the way there's a bandit called hailfire looking for the vault should we be worried?" said Vulcan.

"Wait are you sure it's Hailfire?" asked Axton.

"Ya, why?"

"Shes no bandit, shes a interplanetary warlord. You guys ever hear about the siege on Hera?"

"Ya why?"

"She did that."

"Wait she destroyed half the planet." said a Worried Vulcan. "Why would she come here."

"Probably for the vault, but if she even didn't know about the vault she still might of come here. The one thing she always does it attack border worlds,with no government or corporations it's usually easy to claim those."

"How do you know so much about her?"

"She's one of the most wanted criminals of the galaxy but since she never attack Dahl or any other large corporations no one bother to go after her."

"Alright, so that means we need to find the vault now. So heres what we got." Hunter said handing Tannis the data they found.

"Wow, this is going to take me at least a day to translate. So leave." Soon all of the vault hunter left and Thompson soon approach Lilith.

"Since we're on your team now and it's getting dark I was just wondering if you have a place for us to sleep?" asked Thompson.

"Actually we do. It's temporary till then we'll find you guys some place a little bigger. It's three houses right of zeds client."Lilith said handing Thompson the key. They soon left for their new house, and when they got to there they opened the door to see a two roomed apartment with four beds.

"Alright there a far and." Drezir said before he took off and jumped onto one of the beds.

"No fair." Doris said taking off for the next bed but was pushed by Vulcan. Grom got the next bed, then Thompson. "This bed is mine."

"Sorry, but since you're going to hogging the only bathroom for days on end, doing your hair and putting on makeup It's only fair You sleep on the floor."

"Jerk." She then summoned Kamikaze and spoke softly. "Stun only, don't kill." she said to the little robot and were it made a small beep back. It then. came at Vulcan and shot two electric balls at him were he went on to the floor shaking uncontrollably. Doris then went to the last bed and dropped her stuff down. "Oh god did you piss yourself." she said laughing. "Theres a laundromat across the street if you like to know." Vulcan then got up and gave the middle finger to her and left the house where he met up with Hunter just outside.

"Hunter what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, robots don't sleep we do however need to charge so I going over to Gaiges."

"Cool,I guess." Vulcan then made his way to the mat and left half an hour later left with his cloths clean. He soon made his back to the house where upon entering he found that the his making themselves right at home. "Alright so where am i sleeping?"

"On the floor. Where else." joked Drezir. It an hour later when everyone started to fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

It was early one morning when Vulcan got up going to the kitchen and waking up everyone else up. "Really dude." said a daze Drezir.

"Don't really dude me, I had to sleep on the floor. Besides you talk in your sleep about really weird stuff."

"Is that coffee black?" asked Dorris.

"Ya, want some."

"Yes, please." She then got up and he poured her some coffee and then handed her the cup and took a sip. "This is actually pretty good." She said taking another sip.

"Thanks, by the way you snore in your sleep."

"Ya, ya." She then took another sip of her coffee. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Probably going to swing by the town hall to see if they translated it and then stock up on what ever supplies we need and go get the key." The rest group soon got up and had some breakfast when they finished Thompson spoke up.

"I'm going to leaving soon, so does anyone want to come with?" Everyone but Vulcan shook their heads in agreement.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." After a good bit everyone left, Vulcan looked around to check if anyone was there and soon took out a faded, burned picture of a young girl and had a slight smile and tears going down his face and spoke softly. "One day i'll come back." Soon Grom walked in.

"Wow is everything alright, I never thought thought you had another kind of emotion than slightly happy and really anger." After Grom saw his photo in his hand Groms face turned from a smirk to a guilty look. "Sorry man I didn't see the picture. Is that your daughter?"

"No she's my sister. I haven't seen her in four years and spoke to her in two."

"Wow, I never knew you had a sister."

"Ya, well I don't like to tell people my life story." Vulcan then looked at the picture and had a slight smile.

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen now. Now can you leave me alone now."

"You know I have a sister." Grom said pulling out a photo of two people holding beer bottles and laughing. "This is a photo of me and my sister at her twenty-fifth birthday." He then pointed to the young women with short brown hair and green eyes. "I couldn't say goodbye, you did." He then got up.

"Why did you show me this." Vulcan then got up.

"I don't. Just to make you feel better. Anyways we got the location on the vault key. I was sent here to fetch you." The two soon left the home and made their way towards the town hall. They went in and went to the holo-board.

"So where's the vault key?" Vulcan asked Tannis.

"Thats the problem. It been split into three pieces, but I got the first location." She then pointed to a location North of Fyrestone.

"Alright we'll get some supplies and get the key in an hour."

"Alright, I'll go back to translating the coordinates." They soon headed to Marcuses to get new guns and get more ammunition, they then went to Zed's to get healed up. Then went to the Fast travel station and punched in the coordinates but then Maya ran up and handed them a case.

"Put the fragment in the case first thing or you will get eridian posing and get the shivers." They then fast traveled to Fyrestone.

"God this place is creepy." Drezir said shivering at the site of all the abandoned homes and Hyperion equipment. "Can't believe that Hyperion left all of this stuff."

"What do expect, Jack was running the company to the after he died the company stop funding anything jack started, like trying to kill the vault hunters or trying to cilizile the the except the eridan mining." said Hunter

"How do know all that?"

"I'm Hyperion tech, and I'm still wired into the main frame. So I can access level-5 or lower files. It's mostly who's getting laid off and how much the holiday bonus is. It sucks to be Timmy right now."

"That's cool, I think." They then exited the abandoned town and made their way to the quickest catch-a-ride and spawned a saw blade bandit technical and drove north.

"So you guys think we'll see more of this Hailfire?" asked Doris.

"You can count on it. This chick is a grade-A psycho." Thompson said. They continued to drive through a few miles of hazardous terrain. They were shot at by bandits and chased by large rakks but was relatively quiet except for Doris playing her music at full blast. "Can you turn that down. It sucks."

"Sorry that I'm just trying to pass the time away."

"We're about to there in five minutes." Doris then turned off her music player and stuck her tongue at Thompson. For the rest of the trip they remained quiet. They soon approached a ridge that overlooked ruins. Thompson got out and pulled out his Jakobs rifle and looked down the sight.

"What do you see Tom." said Grom.

"First, don't ever call me Tom. Second, Heilfire's men are here. Thirdly, these guys are well armed, they got some High tech stuff, so going guns ablazing won't work. But I got a plan."

-5 minutes later-

"You hear something?" said a heavily armed guard.

"I think I hear work not being done and one one more thing. Oh" The man looked up to see a bandit technical coming down on to them.

"You asshole you going to get us kill." Vulcan yelled Holding on for dear life.

"Woohoo." Soon the truck landed on three soldier. Then grom started to fire the saw blades at the surprised he was fireing he cut through five armed soldiers. Soon everyone got out but Thompson and Grom. Thompson continued to plow through many enemies and Grom fired upon three rocket wielding enemy soldiers. Drezir grabbed his corrosive shotgun and blew a hole into a man that was about stab Doris. Hunter his smg and shot and killed three armored enemies. After a couple of minutes of no stop kill the area outside of ruin was cleared.

"Is it clear?" Doris asked clutching her SMG ready to blow a hole into any enemy.

"For now,but my gut tells me that those guys were supposed to slow us down." said Drezir. Soon they started to go into the ruin. As they made their way into the ruin Vulcan ran up to Thompson and punched him in his shoulder.

"Jackass, you could have gotten me killed."

"Sorry man." They then went into the ruin and clutched their weapons. As they went through the ruin there was a strange sound. Then a large robot came jumping down (Intro) Sarg3nt-00. Ten-hut.

"This is going to hurt." The large robot said making a fist. The huge beast soon swung its large metal arms at the group but each one of them lucky dodged the devastating blow. Doris and Grom soon released their Robots. Groms drones did a devastating blow to the hunk of junks legs but it got Kamikaze attacks did little to the mech. It swatted the little robot as if it was a fly. The mech soon fired rockets at Doris and Grom and it nearly hit them but still sending them flying. Drezir shot this corrosive shotgun then put his scythes together. He then rushed at the mech and it swung its arms, but he dodged and cut the right arm off the mech. It fired chain gun at Drezir but Thompson stood in front of Drezir soaking up all of the bullets. Thompson grabbed one of his grenades and stuck it onto the mechs face and stepback. A few seconds later an explosion of ice happened and the mech collapsed, everyone in the group step forward and pumped tons of bullets into the beast until their guns were empty. They then started to look around but then a hatched open. Everyone of them looked into the opening and found a scrawny man in what looked liked a driver seat.

"Say cheese."He said in a scrawny voice. Then there was a flash and he started laugh manicly. But before any of them could react he died of his wounds. Doris then climbed down and looked around. She was then started to climb out but her foot hit a button and another door opened a door and a faint purple glow appeared.

"That was easy." Doris said with a smirk. Hunter then climbed into the cockpit and put the fragment into the case. They then went out of the ruin and loaded into the bandit technical and drove to the closes fast travel station. And the first second they came back Axton came towards them.

"You guys need to see this." He then ran towards the newsstand and thats where they saw it. Six wanted poster of them.

"What the." said Drezir.

"Well now you guys are truly vault hunters when you have wanted posters." Drezir then grabbed the six poster and read them aloud from highest bounty to lowest.

"Thompson. Reward 100,000,000.99. Crimes, unregistered mercenary actions, killing of Hyperion and Dhal representatives, setting up illegal fight rings,. Vulcan, reward 550,000. Crimes, arson and unjust killing of one civilian, buying and selling military weapons to militants, theft. Grom. Reward 505,000. Crimes, desertion, unjust killing of four people and wounding of thirty people, theft of experimental technology. Drezir. Reward 100,000. Crimes mercenary actions. Doris, reward 50,000. Crimes Ex-Hyperion and refused to give research. H-U-N-T-3-R, reward 10. Crimes Hyperion tech." Drezir said with shock. "Are this posters put up anywhere else?"

"Unfortunately all over the Echo net. So be prepared you guys are going to get some bounty hunters after you."

"Theres a question I have. Who set these up and where did they get this information." Vulcan said.

"Hailfire set these up and were she got this info I got nothin." Axton started walk away but he turned around and yelled. "Ho ya before I forget meet us at town hall in five." He then walked away. They soon went to the town hall and met up with the rest of the Vault hunters.

"We got some good news, but first did you get the fragment?" asked Lilith.

"Yep." Hunter said opening the case revealing the fragment.

"So whats the good news?"asked Drezir.

"We found you guys each homes to stay in. Now all five of you won't need to stay in that cramped apartment." Lilith then handed them four keys.

"Hey wheres my key." asked Vulcan.

"Ho you're staying at that apartment." After they put their keys into their pockets Hunter handed Lilith the key and they left for their new homes but Vulcan who went to the bar.

**Thanks for reading and I knew I should of done this earlier but thanks for the ocs and sorry for anyones oc who didn't make it into the story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Vulcan started to walk towards Moxi's and when he entered to played slots for a few spins and pulled up a stool. "What's your strongest drink?" Vulcan asked Moxi.

"That would be Borracho real jugó rápido verdadero." She then got the bottle and started to pour in a glass but Vulcan stopped her.

"Leave the bottle." She then started to leave, he started to chug down the bottle till he heard a name he hasn't heard in a while.

"Hey, your Tinderbox right." said a Female voice. Vulcan turned and saw a young,beautiful, white haired women no older than twenty-seven.

"Haven't heard that name in a while, and yes the most recommended merc on pandora." Vulcan then turned around and took a sip of his drink.

"Actually second most recommended." Vulcan turned around and spoke up.

"No, number one."

"No, second. Number one was the Ice Queen."

"Oh her, she's no merc she child."

"Excuse me, I am more than a child and twice the mercenary you are." She said giving him the middle finger.

"Ya right." Vulcan got up towards the dart board. He threw his trench knife and hit above the center. The Ice Queen got up and threw her double sided blade and hit the got up and grabbed her knife and Vulcans and she handed him his knife. "Oh, ah you can throw a knife." He started to walk away but stopped dead in his tracks. He checked his ear and saw a little blood and saw the the girls knife stuck in a piece of wood just in front of him. He grabbed his gun but stopped.

"What is your problem with me."

"You're a child. You're inexperienced."

"No, i'm not. And tell you what let's make a bet, we'll see whos the best merc, I win you give me respect, you win I'll give five thousand."

"I bet you don't have the cash." Then the girl pull out the cash. "Alright, whats up first and if i'm going to be betting I should know your name."

"Gale Frost."

"Vulcan, to prove who's the best lets do target practice." They then went to Marcus shooting range. "Five shots only." Vulcan pulled out his revolver and shot at the target head and only missing once. Gale pulled out her frost shotgun and hit the target head all five times.

"Ha, so lets see who can do the most kills with their specialization."

"Alright." They soon left Marcus shooting range and went to the fast travel station and punched in codes for a bandit camp. "Ladies first." She stepped up and hordes of psychos,bruisers and marauders came rushing towards her. She released a sprinkler like device that covered the bandits in a blue liquid that froze them to ice.

"Twenty-three." She stepped back and waited till the next wave of bandits. When the second wave appeared Vulcan lit himself on fire and rushed towards the horde. He set fire to many bandits and set back after the flames died down.

"Twenty-one. One last test first one to kill ten bandits with a melee kill wins, double or nothing." Gale pulled out a katana and Vulcan pulled out his trench knife. Gale and Vulcan rushed towards the bandit horde. Vulcan slashed at a psycho but was shot in the leg, the psycho raised a large metal pipe but his head came off. Vulcan looked up and saw the young women extending her hand and Vulcan grabbed it. She then pulled Vulcan up and carried him out. When they were in a safety she lied him down. "Why did you help? I'm mean I was being a dick to you."

"I don't know." She said grabbing his knife and cleaning. "You mind handing me that." Vulcan handed her the tinderbox. She first cut his leg digging out the slug then lit the knife and cauterize the wound. "Nine."

"What?"

"Thats how many guys I got. What was your number?"

"It doesn't matter and I can see why you're the number one merc on this planet. Hey you think I can buy you a drink at Moxi's." Vulcan said with a smile.

"I'd like that." They then went to the nearest fast travel stations and went to Moxi's. Vulcan pulled up two stools and ordered,

"Two whiskey on the rocks." Vulcan said to Moxi. "And put it on my tab. So Gale what does a gal like you doing on a planet like this and Where did you to shoot like that,"

"Well I came here for work and how I learned to shoot like that is from guarding my dads cold oil rigs."

"Where are you from?"

"A border planet call Thoth. Its lawless like pandora but freezing all over the planet. You."

"Born on pandora but left when I was in my teens but came back about four years back. Hey quick question whats cold oil?"

"Oh that stuff. Its like oil but it burns cold as Ice, fun fact Thoth is the second planet from the sun but it's the coldest, all because of cold oil. It's a waste product that comes from this bacteria and it's nearly unlimited so my dad got rich from gathering this stuff.'

"If you're rich way are here on this backwater planet."

"I wanted to do good and get paid for it, that and I love hurting bad guys." Thought the rest of the night the two laughed and had drinks together after they were done Gale walked

Vulcan home he turned to her and spoke. "This was fun, do you want to do this again?"

"I'd love that, heres my number." She then jotted down her number on a piece of paper and they went their separate ways. Vulcan then put the piece of paper in his wallet and went to bed with a slight smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Eight

It was early one morning at the town hall and Grom was at the holo-board. He then felt a knife push up against his throat. "Zero if this another training exercise i'm going to lose it." He turned to see a someone that wasn't zero.

"Grom you are under arrest in the name of the Valdof army." said the person in a robotic voice. As they moved towards the stairs Thompson saw them. He called for everyone and they were up stairs pointing their guns at the thing holding Grom at knife point.

"Drop the knife." said Vulcan pointing the gun at the robotics objects head.

"Don't!" Grom yelled.

"Why."

"Vulcan, remember when I told you I have a sister."

"No." The person then pushed a button and then the helmet di-digistruct to revale a young women with short light brown hair. (Intro)Anya. Shes one mean gal.

"My beef isn't with you. I have direct orders to bring him in alive." said Anya. Before she could move she felt a blade on her throat and soon a man in black armor had appeared.

"Drop your knife right now/or I will have to drop you/Drop the knife O K." Zero said holding his blade to the young woman's throat. She then dropped the knife and Thompson grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her.

"The Valdof army will have him." Yelled Anya. She was sooned striped of all of her belongs but her cloths and put in brig. Grom soon came down and sat down and spoke.

"Hi Anya. Hows mom and dad?"

"Grom, and she's worried sick about you. I have a question for you why did you abandon your post."

"As you might of heard, my drones went off and killed four civilians and wounded of thirty more. I was scared and ran, not to mention someone tampered with drones."

"That's what they all say. If you are so innocent why did you come here and not have a trial."

"I came here because no corporations or governments has claim on this and its very unprofitable to send troops."

"You ran here because you're guilty and after all Vladof corporations done for you!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"All they done for me! Don't get me wrong I've done some good, but mostly bad because of them. Face it we're nothing but mercenaires and only work for the highest bidder. Here I can do some good for a change!" Grom yelled back. He stormed off but his words echoed through Anya's head. Was she and her brother nothing more than pawns for someone to make a quick buck. She just sat there and ponder the fact her brother might be right. Later the night she called out for her brother. He soon came down.

"What is it?"

"You actually might be right. The Vladof corporation doesn't care about us. Can you hand me my echo device and I'll tell them your dead."

"Not so fast how do I know that this isn't a trick."

"You don't."

"Well I do have an idea I'll be back."

-5 minutes later-

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Hunter.

"I want you to tap into my sister echo device. If she says anything other than I am dead shut it down. Ok."

"Ok." He then grabbed the echo device and handed it to his sister.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the device. She then used it and to make a call. "Hello, commander this is Anya. I have good news and bad news. The good news Groms dead, bad news I quit. Yes send all my funds to my parent. Effective immediately, yes thank you." She then handed the device back to Grom.

"We will watch you for a while." Grom said opening the cell door and she came out and hugged him.

"We have a lot to talk about." Anya said with smile.

**Thanks for reading and next chapter will be a main quest story**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine**

It's been two days since Anya has come to stay with the vault hunters and she has started to fit in. "And the man said, if thats your dog. Then who did I euthanize."said Anya. She and Grom then bursted out laughing, while the rest of the group had a slight uncomperdal laugh.

"I'll be honest I didn't get it." said Thompson.

"What are you dumb, The punch line was that he vet thought his mother was the dog and he stuck a needle of poison in her."

"Ya, that that wasn't funny."

"Says you." She said taking a sip of beer.

"Hey guys we got a location of another key fragment." Tannis said over the echo. They soon got up from their seats and rushed to town they got there they then where met up with a small little robot.

"Greetings traveler."

"Oh god." The whole group mounded.

"I F*****g hate you claptrap!" yelled Hunter.

"Whats he doing here?" asked Grom in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Despite his annoying presence he actually pretty useful for somethings."

"Ya like target practice." Vulcan said under his breath.

"Anyways the next place is a old hyperion mine and *sigh* the doors can only be open by a claptrap unit."

"Alright give us the codes and we'll be at the mine." Vulcan said with a sigh.

"Don't worry this will be fun. Unce unce."

"Lets just go." said Grom. They soon left to the fast travel station and teleported just outside of the mine.

"Alright guys be careful, Hailfire's men could be already here." Drezir said pulling out his shotgun. They soon ventured down the old hyperion base until they came upon a huge door,

"You think this is it?" asked Doris.

"Maybe, claptrap do the thing you're only good for." Grom yelled at the robot.

"Ok." Claptrap then made his way to the door panels and started to push all of the buttons, but out of no where a huge rock smashed just above claptraps head.

"Ah protect me." The group turned their heads to see bullymons lobbing rocks at them. The whole group pulled out their guns. Vulcan took the first shot with his pistol hitting the bullymon right in between the eyes killing it almost instantly. The huge beasts then started to rush at the group. Drezir threw both of his scythes decapitating an bad ass bullymon. Doris released Kamikaze and it fire fire rounds at a approaching beast.

"Claptrap keep trying to open the door." Vulcan yelled while being grabbed by a bullymon. He then set himself on fire causing the bullymon to drop him, he then grabbed his knife and stabbed the beast.

"There's too many of them." Grom yelled.

"Claptrap, hows that door coming?" Vulcan yelled.

"And open." The huge door soon opened and the whole group rushed in clap then tried to close the doors but it didn't close all the way.

"Do you think they can get it?"asked Doris.

"I don't know but to be on the safe side." Grom then summon his drones but instead of going under the opening the went on to the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Drezir.

"Oh, I just placed mines so if anything gets under the door the mines will take care of it for us."

"Alright since we got this settled let's move out." Vulcan said walking down the mine. They walked deeper down the mine but Drezir just sat down.

"Vulc, can we take a break we've been walking for an hour."

"Alright, we'll have a ten minute break. Hunter, Doris summon Kamikaze and tell it to come with me to set up a perimeter." Everyone then sat down and Doris sent out her little robot and Vulcan, Hunter and Kamikaze walked down the mine.

"Doris, were did you get that little robot of your?" Drezir asked while taking a smoke.

"I built him all by myself." She said sounding smug.

"Impressive, what about you Grom."

"Well they were experimentally tech."

"Cool." Drezir then took out his canteen and took a drink. He soon got up when he saw Vulcan come back and walked to Vulcan. "So what did you find?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just some old Dhal and Hyperion mining equipment. But I also saw what looked like eridium ruins."

"That might were the key is." The whole group got up and walked towards where Vulcan told them the buildings where. They walked down but to their surprise the whole area was trashed. "What could of done this?" Drezir said.

"I don't know but its big." Grom said inspecting tore apart cars and old robots.

"Look over there I think I saw something moving." Doris said pointing to a large pile of junk. As the group move closer on inspection they saw the pile shaking. They each pulled out their guns and soon the whole pile got up and turned out it was a super large bullymon in armor made of trash cans, old robots and cars. (Intro) Rustbucket. And you thought the lady on second floor was bad. The huge bullymon let out a large roar and threw a rusted saw blade at hunter but he got out out of the in a split second. Drezir grabbed out a electric rocket launcher and hit the beast in the chest doing little damage but knocking off some armor. Vulcan fire his four shot revolver hitting the bullymon in the head but doing little damage.

"His armors too thick switch to corrosive." Vulcan barked at the others. Drezir got out his corrosive shotgun and shot at its head, after firing a couple shot he put his two smaller scythes and formed the much larger one he rushed to the bullymon and slashed at it. The acid on his scythe ate away the bullymon's armor leaving it chest open. Vulcan came up and shot at it doing much more damage. Doris shot her SMG dealing the killing blow.

"Dibs." Doris yelled.

"What?" asked Vulcan.

"Dibs on what every loot it has." Before Vulcan could speak Doris was searching the body for anything useful.

"You're not going to find anything." Vulcan yelled to Doris. He had a smirk on his face, but he frowned when he saw her grab a maliwan tri shot fire SMG. "Damn." Vulcan shook it off and spoke. "Alright now lets look for the key." Vulcan yelled to everyone. They looked around the ruins and found nothing and met up a bit later.

"Find anything?" asked Thompson.

"No." Hunter said. "Hey wheres Grom and Drezir."

Meanwhile

"Alright twenty buck says that can't scare claptrap." Drezir said to Grom.

"Your on." Grom then snuck up on claptrap and jump out and scared him. "Boo!"

"Ah!" Claptrap jump up and ran into a wall.

"Hahaha." Grom and Drezir were laughing and after a minute Drezir handed Grom the money.

"Really!" Claptrap yelled to the two. He then got up but then the wall collapsed in and Grom and Drezir checked it out.

Meanwhile

"Hey guy we found something come check it out." Drezir said over the echo. The group then made their way towards Drezir and Groms location. As they came closer they saw Grom, Drezir and Claptrap standing near a hole in a wall.

"What'cha find?" asked Vulcan.

"Another room." Drezir said entering it. Soon everyone followed as they entered they saw the vault key on a pedestal. Thompson step forward and was shot by a piece of energy.

"Sonofbitch!" Thompson yelled grabbing his arm.

"The floors booby-trap, but not the air. Hunter mind turning into a jet loader." Vulcan said.

"No problem." Hunter then turned into to a jet loader and retrieved it. As he came back he spoke. "You know that was a little too easy." As soon he finished speaking the area started to shake and debris started to fall. They rushed out of the mine and kept running by the time they got back to the door there was a strange sight holes were all over the place but none of Groms mines.

"Do you think we should be worried?" asked Claptrap.

"Shut up Claptrap and open the door." yelled Grom. The little robot made an ep and rushed to the door controls. "Well what my drone device says that their almost charge so the mines went off recently so be prepared." Door soon open and they had to started dodging rocks. They just ran past the beast and Hunter grabbed Claptrap and ran to the closest fast travel station. After a few minutes they were back at sanctuary and gave Tannis the second fragment and went off.

**Sorry for the lazy ending**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ten**

It was late at night Vulcan was sneaking outside he snuck up to a house and knocked. He looked behind and face forward when the door opened. "Vulcan." said Gale giving Vulcan a hug. "Quick question, why are we going on a date so late?"

"Um, because I want the restaurant just to only have us? Ya that's why."

"Don't lie." Gale said giving Vulcan the evil eye.

"Alright I don't like broadcasting that you and I our dating." Gale just rolled her eyes and went off with Vulcan. They then went to the Fire melon grove. They went in and were seated.

"I can't believe you got us to Fire melon grove, especially with us being the only customers." Gale said with a smirk.

"You won't believe what I had do. First I had to kill this." Before he even started telling his tale he was interrupted by Gale.

"No work stuff. I just want this night about us."

"Alright." He then leaned to kiss her and sat back down. A few minutes later a waiter came by.

"May interest you two with the wine specials?"

"Yes please."

"We have red wine, white and a special wine made from fire melons."

"We will have the red wine." said Vulcan.

"Wee good choice I'll be back in a few minutes."

"So Gale, how was your day."

"Very nice, but slow I had to pick up around my house and some varkids some how got got into the basement and laid eggs so I had to kill a lot of stuff today also."

"That doesn't sound that bad."

"Trust me it was."

"Your wine madam." said the waiter handing them a bucket with a bottle in it and ice. He then handed them two cups and Vulcan poured Gale her glass and himself a glass too. "May I interest you in tonight specials?"

"Yes please." said Gale.

"Well we have spiderant stakes, skag haggas, rakk wings and spaghetti and bullymon meatballs."

"We'd like the spaghetti big enough for two." said Gale. The waiter nodded and left the two talked while they waited for their food. When they got their food they ate it and paid the bill, then made their way to Vulcans house and enter. They slept through the night, when the sun came up there was a knock at the door and Gale got up and opened it and saw Doris and the rest of his group.

"Um who are you?" Doris asked a woman who was wearing sweat pants and a white shirt way too big for her.

"Hasn't he told you guys about me?" said Gale.

"So youre a hooker then." said a not so sure Doris.

"Vulcan honey can I kill her?"

"Honey?" said the group. Vulcan got up and walked to the group.

"Um Vulcan who is this gal?" asked Drezir.

"She's my girlfriend." Vulcan said rubbing his neck.

"Um ok, theres a job Scooter wants us done, so ya." said Grom leaving after he saw Gale give Vulcan a pissed look. He then closed the door and Gale gave him an earful.

"You didn't even tell your friends!"

"Sorry and they are not my friends they're more like acquaintances who I only talk to when we're doing a job."

"Really! You talk about them alot."

"I don't like to mix my personal life with my work life."

"What ever just go." Vulcan got dressed and left.

**Thanks for reading next chapter will have a bit more action.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Vulcan walked to Thompson and asked him what the mission was. "Well we have to figure out what tore up Scooter's catch-a-ride system. Quick question, what was that argument about?"

"Ok figure what tore up his catch-a-ride."

"Come on dude just tell us."

"How do even know about that?"

"You left your echo on but the audio was muffled."

"She's just mad that I didn't tell you guys that we were dating. I mean I just don't like to talk about my personal life. Now no more questions, I've told you more than I like you to know." Vulcan then walked to fast travel station and the group soon followed. They were soon at the catch-a-ride station and Vulcan looked around.

"Found something." yelled Drezir. "Whatever it was it wasn't human and had claws."

"So that's basically everything on Pandora." said Doris.

"No, whatever it was had one claw on the front, but two on the back."

"What how do you know that?" asked Thompson.

"Well, these tracker here and I'm an expert tracker."

"I might know what it is now." Hunter said. "Gaige filled some of my data banks with the creatures of pandora and what you described is a stalker."

"Crap." moaned Drezir.

"What?" asked Doris.

"I hate those thing, there invisibility is super annoying." Drezir said with a sigh.

"Well lets find this stalker and kill it." said annoyed Vulcan.

"Well let me look on the echonet to see if there's a stalker nest." said Hunter. After a few minutes Hunter spoke again. "There's a nest forty feet north."

"Cool." said Drezir loading his shock pistol. They then walked towards the nest at first it appeared empty but shimmers of light appeared and a large spike went into hunters leg. Drezir shot his pistols but missed every time. Grom sent out his drones and put them into mine mode. Soon there were large explosions leaving may stalker dead and even more uncloaked. Vulcan lit himself on fire and rushed at a badass stalker killing when he stuck his knife into its head. After afew minutes all of the stalker started to flee.

"That's it? I thought there be more." Laugh Doris and right in that split second a very large stalker came out of a cave and jumped in front of her. "Me and my big mouth." The creature let out a huge roar spitting up scraps and metal and a sigh that had scooter face on it. The whole group then shot at best, it swung its tail and hit Thompson, the forced sent him flying. Hunter turned into war loader sending rockets, but it turned invisible and the rockets just hit nothing.

"Crap." Drezir said holding his pistol with dear life. As soon as he saw a shimmer of light they threw their grenades. After a few minutes of cat and mouse the creature was visible again and Drezir and the rest(except Thompson) wasted no time in putting a bunch of holes in the stalkers head. It soon laid dead in front of the group and Thompson wandered up covered cuts and bruises.

"Looked who finally showed up." Laughed Grom.

"Just shut up." said Thompson. They soon left after looting the dead stalkers and taking the large ones head, then went to scooters to get their reward.

"Ha ha ha. Thanks ya'll for bring me these beasts head. Now like I promise two thousand bucks." said Scooter. They took the money and left. Vulcan left to his home and was suprised what he found.

"Vulcan. You may not like broadcasting our relationship and I can't hold that againist you." said Gale.

"Well that's good to know, but why are you dressed up?"

"Oh that. We are going to Fire Mellon garden and go on a real data with people around or I will freeze everything you own and break it into a million pieces with a baseball bat." said Gale. They soon left and made their way to outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Twelve**

It was early morning and waking Drezir made his way out of bed and got dressed. He then did he morning ritual of eating a large breakfast and then doing ten minutes of sit up but he was interrupted by a call over his echo device. He got up and answer it. "Drezir you here?" said the man.

"Ya i'm here Rick what do you need?"

"Well first of why are you wanted by a intergalactic warlord? And second hows the searching for that thing I asked you to find."

"Well to answer both of your questions, I'm searching for the vault and the artifact search been put on hiatus."

"Wow, anyways be careful. And second you got it, you bring me the artifact k. So see ya" The Echo device went dark and soon Drezir heard a knock at his door. When he got up to open it he saw Grom, Vulcan and Thompson.

"What do you guys need?"

"You remember how the vault hunters said that we're going to get bounty hunters after us. Well one of those guys called us out." Vulcan said pulling out a echo recording, he pushed play and the echo device began.

"For the six new vault I got one thing to say. Come with me or I'll blow a skag sized hole in your gut. You can find me at the Zangraff pub." said a gravely voice.

"So you in?"

"Hell ya. Just let me get my scythes." Drezir then ran in and grabbed his scythes and ran back out. "So Doris and Hunter coming?" Drezir asked Grom.

"You kidding, when we showed them this they were more than happy to join us to kill this guy. There out by Scooter getting a bandit technical. They soon were at Scooter and surly enough there was Doris in the driver seat and Hunter in the back. They then loaded up and drove off.

"So, who want to take the first shot at this guys head." Joked Drezir.

"That honor will go to me." Vulcan a good hour of driving there it was Zangraff's bar. As they entered they saw the place desalted except a couple of Zangraff goons, overlook citizens and a bandit looking guy that kept saying heyo.

"Alright who is this guy." Grom said playing the echo recorder. Instead of people answering everyone piled out til there was only one man. He looked like a cowboy and then he spoke.

"Oh you got me." Laughed the man. "But you didn't get them." The man suddenly pulled out his revolver and shot at the group,but their shields took the bullets and then turned over a table. Drezir then looked behind and saw six other bounty hunters. Everyone got out their guns and fired. Drezir threw a black hole slag grenade, which got three of the bounty hunters close and exploded. He then shot a electric revolver killing two of them but the third landed a shot on Drezir's arm. One of the bounty hunter came at Doris with nunchucks knocking her gun out of her hands. She looked for a weapon in her tool bag and pulled out a large wrench and cracked the man skull.

"Grom use your drones." Vulcan yelled.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I might hit one of us." Grom yelled while breaking a bounty hunters neck. Thompson uppercutted a man that had stuck a gun in his gut and fired away. He then ran and jump behind the table where the man had been.

"Yo."

"What!" The bounty hunter that sent the six vault hunter the message reached for his gun but Thompson grabbed his first.

"Call off your dogs or I shoot you in a place that the sun don't shine."

"Hey, bounties off." The bounty hunter said to the remaining bounty hunters. In the blink of an eye all of the remaining bounty hunters rushed out. "Now hows bout I leave."

"Not yet, you're going to have to do something for us. Tell any and all bounty hunters one thing, don't ever mess with us."

"Alright." The man got up and made his way out Thompson spoke up.

"Hey wait."

"What?" Thompson pulled the trigger twice with the bullets shattering his knee caps.

"Add that to your message." Thompson then made his way out and soon the rest followed. As they loaded up in the bandit technical Drezir spoke up.

"Hey quick question Tom, why didn't just blow his brains out?"

"Stop calling me Tom and as much as I wanted to kill him we needed a message. We need to find the vault right and everything on this planet wants and now with those bounties we got even more things comin for our ass. Anyways if someone warns them off we won't be fight bounty hunters as often."

"That, sounds likes a good idea, but won't still have bounty hunters after us?"

"Oh ya, but we'll just have the experts after us, but at least we won't have random people after us."

"Good point." Throughout the rest of the trip back to Sanctuary the group stayed quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thirteen**

The six Vault hunters were making their way back into the city of Sanctuary when Tannis called them over the echo. "Hello all lesser beings your presence is need." Then the echo device went dark.

"We'll lets go." said an annoyed Vulcan. As they went up stairs to the HQ they were met with a peculiar sight Tannis smiling. "So Tannis I'm guessing that you finally got the last text translated."

"Precisely, it was a doozy but after a few months of blood,sweat and tears, I've finally got it and I do mean that literally. The last fragment is located here at psycho's cave."

"Next stop the Vault." Vulcan had a vague smirk when he started to walk out towards the fast travel station. He punched in the coordinates and they were off. At the fast travel station the got to the closest catch-a-ride and drove off.

"You something strange, we haven't seen much of Hailfire."said Doris.

At that moment Thompson spoke up"She early in her campaign. I read up on her, she always sends small groups at first but then, well."

"But you'd think since she's after the vault she would send half her army."

"For what A monster, a small pile of guns."

"If I could interject." Hunter spoke up. "Whatever comes out of the Vault can turn the tide of war."

"You make a fine point there Hunter." Doris said kindly.

"Hey where come up to Psycho's cave at be prepared." When the group bandit technical was at the foot of the cave Vulcan hopped out and walked towards the the mouth and stopped. "Drezir take driver seat, Grom take gunner and follow me in."

"What are you doing?" asked Thompson.

"Well I going to check the cave to see if it is an ambush while you guys guard the mouth of cave."

"And if the ambush is going to happen here?"

"Then we'll know and you run into the cave to regroup." Vulcan then walked into the cave and soon the technical soon followed. Thompson waited for the amber haired man to come back but it was ten minutes and Thompson started to get worried.

"Where are they?"

"Don't worry, Thompson. Grom, Vulcan and Drezir are the best fighters now come sit down and I'll deal you in." Doris said calmly.

Meanwhile

"So how much farther Vulcan, the road is getting narrower and soon we'll all have to go on foot." yelled Drezir. After a few moments Drezir yelled again and still no answer so he and Grom got out of the technical and founded Vulcan in front of a collapsed area of the the cave.

"Damn it this far."

"Don't worry Vulcan I bet the vault hunter know someone who can clear the debris."

"Good point." They soon left the cave and found Doris, Hunter and Thompson playing blackjack.

"Ha ha." Thompson laughed grabbing a large pile of money he then turned his head to see Vulcan. "Oh Vulcan, what did you find?"

"Well the most direct path is blocked, so were going to find some way to open it up."

"Good luck with that." Thompson then went back to playing blackjack and Vulcan made a call over the echo.

"Hey Lilith we got a problem." Vulcan said over his Echo.

"What kind of problem."

"We just need some huge explosive to clear out debris blocking our way to the fragment."

"Good news I know someone close to your position that can help her names Tina and she set up shop bout twenty-five miles away."

"Thanks." He then turned off his Echo and yelled. "Alright lets load up we got places to be." Vulcan and the rest got back into the technical and drove off. After a good ten minutes they made their way to a concrete fortress with a metal gate.

"Lilith told me you were coming." said a young women. "Let me just open the gate." Soon the gate opened and the Bandit technical rolled in and a women came out. (Intro) (Not so) Tiny Tina. "Hello. Names Tina. Lilith told me you needed something."

"Ya, we need a bomb." Thompson said.

"Well I'd like to help but I got a small problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Some threshers ate some bombs I kept at a off site storage shed. I can make you a bomb but, it will take about a week or you can kill the threshers and I can put together what ever wasn't digested."

"Wheres the thresher nest?" sighed Vulcan.

"Its not far maybe forty feet. Oh one more thing on any circumstances don't use fire weapon, gunpowder doesn't digest in threshers gut so it will explode and the bomb fragments will be unusable."

"Alright we'll be back." Thompson said readying his gun. Soon the group left the compound and followed the location dotted on their echo. When they reached their destination they all had their guns ready but nothing was there. They soon looked around, Doris wander to a egg looking object and then she felt something on her leg. When she took a look it was already too late and huge tentacle was wrapped around her leg she shot at it but it did little. Then the thresher came out of the dirt and hung Doris upside down.

"Kamikaze help me!" Doris yelled to her little robot. It then flew out of her bag and shot electric bolts at the thresher, which caused it to drop Doris and soon a bunch of threshers sprung up and attacked the vault hunters. Drezir threw his hand held scythes killing a thresher guppy. Upon its death it spit out a piece of a bomb. Drezir picked it up and put in his bag. Thompson pulled out a normal shotgun and shot at a badass thresher it swung one its arm and sent Thompson flying across the field. Across the field Hunter was surrounded but formed into pwr loader and began to cut through the threshers. When he was done he picked up four more pieces. Vulcan had a cryo smg he shot at a badass thresher but it did little damage. In frustration he threw the smg at the beast and pulled out his trusty four shot fire revolver and fired. At first nothing happened but then a there was a huge explosion.

"Son of a bitch." Vulcan yelled while being sent flying. He got back to his feet and mumbled something to himself. "Note to self don't do that again." He put away his revolver and pulled out a regular gun and fired away. Grom had a torgue shotgun and he fired away killing a large thresher but she was pulled into a black hole threshers but he was saved by Drezir before too much damage was dealt. After a couple more minutes of killing threshers the group left and returned back to Tinas.

"This is all you could bring back?"

"Ya, do you need more?" Vulcan asked.

"I can work with this. The boom won't as big, but give me an half hour, hour tops." Tina then walked into her workshop and closed the door. The group waited by the bandit technical after forty-five minutes the doors opened and Tina walked out with the bomb in her arms and Vulcan ran towards her and took from her.

"Thanks Tina." Vulcan said while grabbing the bomb.

"One more thing." Tina then reached in her pocket and pulled out a small controler. "This is the detonator. You have to at least fifteen feet from the bomb and you'll have five minutes to get out of the blast zone." Vulcan nodded his head and walked back to the technical. He jumped into the back and the truck drove off. After a good while they were back at the cave. Vulcan jumped out and planted the bomb at the cave in. He activated it and ran by the time he had made it to the mouth of the cave the ground shook.

"Guess the bomb went off." said Drezir. The group then walked into the cave and saw what the bomb had done. The entire pass was opened and they walked into the pass. After they did they came across the eridian ruins. They then proceeded to look around the ruins.

"Find anything?" yelled Drezir.

"Nothing but rock." Thompson yelled back.

"Yo Hunt having any luck?"

"Negitive."

"Thompson can't your robot eye scan for the fragment?" asked Vulcan.

"I've already tried that and no luck."

"Hey guys I got something." Doris yelled. Soon all of the vault hunters rushed to their companion.

"What'cha find?" asked Grom.

"I found a new chamber. I sent Kamikaze in and he found a power fluctuation. I think this might be where the is ."

"Well, lets go." Vulcan said entering the new chamber as he enter he saw levers he pulled one a door opened. When he looked inside he found it full of varkids he rushed back and lifted the lever and the door closed.

"What was in there?" asked Thompson.

"Varkids." Vulcan shook it off and lifted the next lever and another door opened and when he look inside there it was the final piece of the key. "Hunter will you do the honor?" Hunter enter and grabbed the key. The whole group rejoiced and exited the chamber laughing but it was short lived as they exited the second chamber they saw a group of well armed pointing their guns at the group. Soon a woman in black armor confronted them. (Intro) The dark sister. WOW.

"I would really like to thank you for finding the last piece, saves us the trouble. Now hand me the fragment or I will kill all of you and everyone in sanctuary." hissed The Dark Sister. Hunter looked around and sighed he handed her it in order to save his friends.

**"**Fine, here you go**."**

"Thank you for making this easy. Kill them and dismantle the Loader. Oops sorry I halved lied, you'll die but the people of Sanctuary will live as long they surrendered." She then walked off with her prized in her hand. Her men raised theirs weapons and fired. Drezir closed his eyes, but Hunter formed into a ion loader and casted a shield around the whole group and when he opened his eyes he was safe around the blue shield. He and the rest of the vault hunters raised their guns and the first second the shield came down fired killing all of Hailfire's men. They ran towards the Dark sister.

"Hand over the key, bitch." Vulcan yelled putting his revolver to the temple of her head. She slowly raised lowered her but then uppercutted Vulcan and got out duel saw off shotguns and fired hitting Vulcan. His shield took most of the blow but some buckshot landed in his left shoulder. Doris summoned Kamikaze to cover Drezir while he helped Vulcan up. Kamikaze a few critical hits before taking too much damage and exploding in her face. She got up and ran out, but Thompson tackled her, she got a hold of her guns and fired but it had no effect.

"My turn." He shoved his a cryo pistol in her gut and fired a couple of shots before being pushed off and slashed across the face with a short katana. He stumbled back holding his face. Drezir threw a slagged grenade and it exploded. He fired his gun landing several hits before she landed a shot on Drezir's leg. Grom summon his legion drones and they exploded in flash of different element types. Grom walked towards her as he got closer she used the last remaining energy to raise her gun towards head.

"We are the fire, purging the worlds of the weak. Hail Hailfire." She then pulled the trigger and dropped dead. Grom shook his head and grabbed the fragment and wrapped with a blanket he had found. He help carry out Vulcan and put him in the back of the Technical. After an hour of driving they were back at Sanctuary. Grom dropped Vulcan off at Zed's for his wound to be clean and met up with the rest of the group at Town hall with all of the vault hunter present. Grom dropped the fragment on the table with the rest and in the blink of an eye all of the pieces came together.

"This is amazing." Tannis said under her breath.

"So when do we go after the vault?" asked Thompson.

"You guys aren't going after the vault thats for the pros." said Axton.

"We have every right. We've been looking for the keys and killing things while you guys go do what, exactly?" said an angry Grom.

"Looking for the vault." said Lilith.

"What do you mean by looking for the vault? Do you already know where it is?"

"Not exactly. We know the area its at just not the location but we're close, don't worry we'll give you a share of the treasure." Gaige said while jumping into the conversation. "Now go enjoy yourselves you've earned it."

"Fine." said Thompson rolling his eyes. They all soon left the Town Hall and walked down the streets of Sanctuary. "Why are you so happy Drezir?"

"Well we finished our job and now I'm going to throw a party at my place. You guys can come over if you want." After Drezir finished his sentence he ran towards his place. Grom, Hunter and Doris started to go the same way.

"Hey Thompson you comin?" Grom asked.

"Ya I'll be over in a bit. I'm just going to check up on Vulcan." He then left towards Zed's he went in and saw Vulcan and Gale. "Hey dude hows the shoulder?"

"Zed cleaned it pretty well. Why you look so bummed out?"

"Its so messed 're not going to be able to open the vault."

"What!"

"I know, oh by the way Drezir throwing a party at his place." Thompson then left.

"Im sorry Vulcan." Gale said looking down. "But do think we can go to the party."

"Alright for you." Vulcan said while brushing her hair out of her face. He got up and walked out Zed's. They walked down the streets until they came to a brightly lit house with loud music and people coming in and out, they went in and was greeted by Drezir.

"Glad you could make it. And welcome to mi casa Drezir. Drinks are over there." Drezir said pointing to assortment of drinks for hard liquor to brand name soda. "Have fun." He then walked off. Vulcan quickly made to the drinks and poured himself and his girlfriend some drinks. She began to dance but he wander off. He soon came across Hunter. He laughed when he saw the night shade on top its head.

"Doing the robot or just moving?" Vulcan joked to the the black colored loader.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Have you seen Doris?"

"Uh ya. She in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He soon made his way towards the kitchen and found his companion in a book. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Oh, I don't know." She then went back to her book. Vulcan got up and went out back where he found Grom and Thompson in a fist fight. He sat down and watch the two fight. Grom uppercutted Thompson. Vulcan he rushed towards them but he stopped when Thompson reached in his pocket and paid Grom.

"Told you Tom I'd win." He went back inside and found his girlfriend.

"Hey there you look happier."

"Ya."

"Still not mad about not being able to open the vault?" asked Gale.

"Oh I'm still going after the vault, but tonight I'm going to take it easy."

"Thats nice, so care to dance."

"Fine for you." After a good hour Vulcan and Gale left and returned home.

**Thanks for reading **


	15. Chapter 15

**Fourteen**

It was seven in the morning when Vulcan heard screams. At first he thought it was some rakk had attack someone but then he heard gunfire. He got out of bed and looked out the window and saw Hailfire's men in the street he could see some resistance but he rushed to get dressed and woke Gale from her sleep. "Gale wake up." He yelled.

"What is it?" Gale said dazed.

"Hailfire's attacking the city. Stay inside, her men are ruthless." She nodded and got dress alongside Vulcan. After got dressed he ran outside and shot one of Hailfire's troopers that was about to execute some women and her child.

At Drezir's house he laid on the couch. When he heard someone walked in he got up and spoke. "Who's there. God I have a bad hangover." He then saw the man who had walked. He wore black armor and wore a mask.

"Down on the ground or I will kill you."

"Alright." Drezir said getting on his knees. He looked over and saw both of his scythes on the table next to him. When the man turned around he jumped for them and threw them killing the man. He got up and pulled them out and took a drag from a cigarette on the table then he put on a white shirt and ran outside to see what was happening, he soon met up with Doris.

"Drezir glad I could find you." Doris said with a slight smile.

"Doris what going on?"

"Hailfire, she sent an army. Now there's a lot of guys here. Me, Grom and Hunter slipt up to clear some of them out." They then ran down the street, and ran into Thompson breaking one of Hailfire's men neck.

"Hey guys." Thompson said looting the mans body.

"Thompson, I need to get to the town hall."

"Why?"

"The vault hunters going to need help defending the key, and we need to clear out the city."

"Guys." Hunter said over the echo. "I need back up. I'M near the town square." Before he even finished Drezir rushed towards the town square where he saw Hunter holding off ten Hailfire goons while shielding a wounded Crimson raider. Drezir then put his scythes together and cut five of the men down before they could react. One shot Drezir in the arm but then his head exploded, when Drezir turned he was Vulcan reloading his revolver.

"Thanks."

"You welcome." Vulcan said lighting up. He rushed towards a group of men, he slashed and gutted some and the rest set a flame. When his flames died down he felt cold metal on his head he turned with his pistol ready but saw him frozen to ice. Then a katana broke him to a million pieces.

"Hey hon." Vulcan's face turned red when he saw her.

"Gale, I thought I told you to stay inside."

"I did, but I saw how crazy it was and I knew you guys need as much help as you can get."

"Fine." Sighed Vulcan, but Gale gave him a small kiss and came with them to the town hall. When they went in they saw Salvador and Brick.

"Ah amigos, good thing you're here these puntas keep sending squads over here."

"Ya, I got some of my slabs fight them, but they keep getting mowed down."

"What can we do to help?" asked Grom.

"Well you can go up stairs. Lilith might have something planned." They then ran upstairs to see Lilith by the holoboard.

"Hey Lily." yelled Vulcan.

"Guys, I'm glad you're here I'm going to need as much help as I can get." The holoboard then lit up. "There are several troop transport ship here." She then pointed near Scooter's. "They are also acting as support, they're mowing anything that comes near them."

"So you want us to attack it and blow it up. Easy enough" said a smug Vulcan.

"Not exactly. I'm going to send a small group of you to take it out. Now normal weapons won't do squat but this." She said turning around pulling out a large rocket launcher and handing it to Grom. "This is a limited edition Malliowon rocket launcher of the war series. You can switch what elemental type you want to damage and the element effect are a lot stronger."

"Alright what's the plan though?" asked Doris.

"Well Doris, Grom and Hunter will go and attack the troop transport ship. Doris and Grom will release their drones so the ship target them while this is happening Hunter switches to a war loader and cover Grom while he's aiming the rocket launcher. Now Grom the rocket launcher set to corrosive and here's the most important thing the rocket launcher has to hit the cockpit and it only has two shots so on the third troop transport you have to reload fast."

"What about us?" asked Vulcan.

"You guys stay here with Salvador and Brick and Guard the key. God I wish more of us were here." She then started to walked down stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to draw as many soldiers as I can from the ship that away you guy's job will be a lot easier." She then vanished in a flash of flames.

"Alright you guys got the plan." Grom said in a deep voice. They all nodded their heads and Doris, Hunter and Grom were off. They made their way towards Scooter's on their way they met little of Hailfire's men. When they reached to the destination they saw the huge ships. They saw them fire upon the city with large cannons and mini-guns. Grom and Doris released their drones and the mini-guns directed their fire on them. Grom walked walked up and kneeled down, while he was doing this Hunter formed into the war loader and Doris stayed back with a shotgun. Grom fire the first shot at the closest transport scoring a direct hit and it went down in flames, Grom fired the second shot taking out the next transport. By the time Grom was reloading the third and last directed its mini-guns at Grom.

"Look out." Doris yelled at the top of her lungs. He then jumped towards the two dogging a hail fire of bullets.

"How are we going to shoot that thing down?" asked Hunter.

"I don't, but if we don't this now the city and everyone in it won't stand a chance." Grom said reloading the rocket launcher.

"Still, none of us have the ability to take these this transport out without getting ripped to shreds."

"Thats where you're wrong." Anya said with a smirk.

"Anya, were did you come from?" asked Grom.

"Long story short. I was killing an group of these thugs when I saw you guys take out those ships, which was awesome and I saw how you have a little problem and I know how I can help."

"How?"

"Just let me see that rocket launcher." said Anya.

"Alright." Grom then handed her the rocket launcher, she ran out. "Anya no." Grom said upon seeing his sister hit by the bullets. Tears came to his eyes, but when he looked up he saw it was just a hologram. He saw shimmers of light and soon a rocket. The last ship soon came crashing down and his sister came walking up with a smile. "Nice trick."

"Thanks."

"Alright I think we should regroup with the guys back at HQ." Doris said interruption Grom and his sister. The group then made their way back to the Town hall.

Meanwhile

"This is soooo boring." Groaned Drezir.

"We know but this has to be done." Thompson said firing his sniper rifle at a lone Hailfire trooper.

"Has to be done my ass. The only action we got was a small groups of troopers and any dumb trooper who wanders too close. This job would only need one guy maybe two."

"Drezir get the others?"

"What?"

"I'm seeing a large group of troopers and they are packing."

"Alright." Drezir made his way down stairs. "Guys get ready we got a big group of hailfire troopers coming over here." In the blink of an eye everyone had their guns ready. As the troopers came closer Thompson drew a beat on one carrying a rocket launcher. "Hey Thompson how many guys we looking at?"

"I don't have an official number but my guess by the looks of is more than twenty, less than fifty." He then pulled the trigger killing the man with the rocket launcher. Some of them scrambled and ran for cover but the rest kept marching forward. Vulcan ran outside and fired his pistol away.

"They got heavy armor fire weapons are useless." Vulcan said over the echo.

"Roger that corrosive weapons." Respond Drezir. When he got outside he fired a couple shot from a corrosive smg and put his syches together. "Time to reap." He rushed towards the closest group of men and cut them down. He was soon joined by Salvador and Brick, Vulcan stood back as he threw a couple of singularity slag grenades, it drew a bunch of guys close before it exploded. After ten minutes the squad of hailfire troops were retreating. Vulcan and Drezir regroup by the news stand.

"That was easy." Vulcan said reloading his pistol.

"How much ammo do you have?" asked Drezir.

"Enough for a couple small waves but if we get another larger wave I might have to fall back. You?"

"Same. Look out." Drezir said pushing out of the way of a fire ball.

"She's using motors now great."

"Surrender or die." said a loud robotic voice. Vulcan spun around and saw a large loader like robot emerging from the crater. He shot it dead but more and more of these robots were shot down and what looked like a small army everyone fell back to the town hall.

"What the hell I Hyperion wasn't at war with you guys anymore." yelled Drezir.

"They aren't." said Salvador.

"Let's stop yapping and start smashing." said Brick.

"We don't have enough ammo." sighed Vulcan.

"He have to try." Gale said jumping into the conversation.

"Alright. Well have to hold them back till Grom, Doris and Hunter come back." Vulcan said switching his revolver out for a Jacobs shotgun. He and everyone else rushed out and opened fired on the robot horde. Gale threw out a small device which froze ten robots. She hit then and they broke into a million pieces. Thompson cracked his knuckles and fired away a sniper rifle killing a loader. Drezir put his corrosive SMG into the face of a loader and fired away.

"I'm running low on Smg rounds." said Drezir.

"Catch." Thompson threw a clip towards Drezir and he caught it.

"Thanks." He then reloaded his gun and went back to fighting. The robot horde still advancing onto the H.Q when all hope seemed lost there was a huge explosion of acid. When the dust had settled, they saw Grom, Doris, Anya and Hunter raise their guns and take out all remaining loaders.

"We leave you alone for ten minutes." Laughed Grom

"I could of taken them." Joked Vulcan. After a five minutes of looting Lilith spoke on the echo.

"Doris, I need you turn on the shield. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Will do." said Doris. Doris turned around and spoke. "Alright guys we need to move."

"Alright where too?" asked Drezir.

"Just outside the city so we can turn on the city's shield." They began to move towards the shield station. When they got there they saw the makeshift building was heavily damaged, they then entered they saw the generator in shambles. Doris summon Kamikaze and spoke. "You guys cover me while I fix this up, give me ten minutes fifteen tops." She said pulling out a wrench. The first five minutes were quiet but soon mortars came down and robots apourching. They all fire their guns but the mortars kept coming down and soon larger loaders came down.

"Dory you mind hurrying up?" yelled a worried Grom.

"Um guys we got bigger problems, literally. My eye got a look at a mortar shot and well. This one is the size of a two story house." said Thompson.

"Dory now!"

"And now." The shield went up and when Thompson looked up he saw the giant loader be smashed into pieces.

"Thanks, that should hold them for a while." Lilith said with a relieved tone of voice. "Now get back to HQ asap." When they got back to HQ they went upstairs to see her talking to some hologram. "Tell me now why Hyperion loader bots were attacking the city or so help me I'll phase blast you to oblivion."

"Calm down. We here at Hyperion are sorry about the city but we didn't do it. The moon shots weren't ours and the loader bots weren't ours. Hailfire has been attacking Hyperion mines all over the planet, so she must of got her hands on some codes to make the loaders." The man then sighed and spoke again "We're abandoning the planet. All Hyperion workers are being transported off the planet. So if you want help ask someone else." The hologram then turned off.

"This is great we got a warlord with a robot army and all of the tech she could ever want. Sorry guys to keep you waiting. I'm going you guys to do another job in a bit. I want you guys to search the wreckage of the troop transport for anything that can help,but rest up a bit you guys did just save entire city. Now excuse me I got some things to do." She then vanished in flash of light.


	16. Chapter 16

**FIFTEEN**

The vault hunter were outside of the city Sanctuary after they restock up on ammo and got patched up. "Alright we needed to check out the crashed transports, but since times not on our side right now we'll split up into three groups. Grom and Drezir will check out the ship near the bones fields. Doris and Hunter will check out the ship that crashed in blade rock canyon and Thompson and I will check out the ship that crashed forty feet away. Any questions? No good." Vulcan and Thompson made their way to the crashed ship while the rest went into Scooter's and got two bandits, and drove off. When Vulcan and Thompson found the ship they looked around the entire ship and found nothing of major interest.

"You know for getting a rocket launcher to the face and crashing from 50 feet in the air it's in pretty good shape." said Thompson

"Ya ok. Help me with the cargo door will ya."

"Oh right." Thompson tried the manual controls but they won't work. He then opened the control box and looked at the jumble of wires. "So do you know how to hotwire a space ship?"

"Nope, hows about you try your robot eye."

"Well here go nothing." Thompson's left eye then began to light up in a light blue. "Got somethin,cross the red wire with blue cut the yellow and reattach it with the green and boom." When Thompson looked back all he saw was the the tail lights going off. "Wait." He went back and recrossed a wire and then the doors opened, and small ramp extended. They went in and looked around the cargo hold.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing but bolted down chairs. What ever was here was taken when the troops dropped." They soon left and continued to look around. When Vulcan came across a ladder he went up and Thompson soon followed. When Vulcan got up to the second floor he found the cockpit,as he entered he notice that the area was desolate except for a few dead troops and robots. He checked the computers but they were far too damaged to get anything of value from. They continued to look around and found a new room. When they opened it they found it was a nicely furnished.

"Must of been captain quarters." Grinned Vulcan. They began to look in the drawers and small closet.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Old captain here had a bit of walking around money. Ten thousand to be exact. Did you find anything."

"Just a flare gun and cloths." Vulcan said giving Thompson a glare.

"Wait did you hear that."

"No what is it?"

"I don't know now be quiet so we can listen." As they held their breaths they hear something crash. They ran towards the source and made their way into a mess hall. When they entered they saw a man sitting down taking a smoke when he saw the two he raised both of his hands and kneeled down.

"Don't shoot I'm not with Hailfire anymore."(Intro) Jack 'spineless' Marco. He really put the less in spine.

"What do you mean?" Vulcan said taking the man's gun.

"What do you think, unlike those idiots I'm not loyal to her. I just went along because she raided the prison ship I was on. But thanks to you and your friends my escape plan went bust."

"Well loyal or not you're coming with us and showing us where they keep any kind of information." Vulcan said grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright, follow me. He slowly walked out of the small mess and calmly walked down to a room full of computers. "This is the communication rooms. I think."

"Alright Thompson guard the prisoner." Thompson nodded his head and Vulcan looked around. He approach a terminal that was lit up and opened up the data files, but all he saw was coordinates. "Might as well." He hooked his echo device to the terminal and downloaded the data.

Meanwhile

Doris and Hunters were exiting the bandit technical and enter blade rock canyon. They walked through the canyon until they came across the ship. As they got closer they saw the top part of the hull on the left side was ripped open. "I guess that's why they call it blade rock canyon." she said up climbing into the ship. Hunter soon followed by jumping in. Doris first made her way to the cockpit, but all she saw was destroyed terminals. Doris and Hunter continued to look around on the top floor but found nothing. They then went down the ladder and looked around the cargo bay. She had a slight smile when she saw a couple of cargo boxes. "You mind opening this for me?"

"Affirmative." Hunter then smashed the crate and Doris looked inside.

"Damn, just half drained power cells. Might as well not come home empty handed." She grabbed some off the least damaged power cells and left the ship.

Meanwhile

Drezir and Grom were nearing the ship in their bandit technical. When they got there the whole ship was upside down. They exited the technical and investigated the ship. Drezir went towards the front and looked around. "Drezir, this transport kind of looks like the воин-500."

"What?"

"Oh it was used by the Vladof corporation a couple decades. Most of these were sent to scrap yards."

"Ok, is there anything special about it?"

"Well the glass of the ship could withstand temperatures up to 6500 fahrenheit, but it was easily susceptible to corrosion and they can't travel through deep space."

"Good to know." Drezir shot a corrosive pistol at the glass and then put his scythes together and cut the glass. It shattered after a minutes of the acid eating it. Drezir and Grom enter through the hole and looked around. "Grom, boost me up. Thanks" Grom soon followed Drezir. "So big guy know anything else about this ship?"

"Just a couple thing. It has a small mess hall, it can carry a max of 200 troops but there is only enough living quarters for the flight crew and this place supposed to have a small armory right over there." They walked towards the door.

"So Grom how do you all about this ship anyways?"

"When I was fleeing to Pandora I had to stowaway on a ship and had nothing to read but a vladof vehicle catalog for ten hours." He then opened the door and a small stockpile of weapons fell. "Nice." Grom grabbed them and made their way out. When they went back to H.Q they saw Vulcan and Thompson had already beat them there.

"Hey Tom, Vulc what did you find?" asked Drezir.

"Just a couple of coordinates I just hope that they lead to the Vault and this slug we were about to interrogate ?" said Vulcan

"A small stock pile of high tech weapons."

"Alright now where was I. Right. What do you know about Hailfire?" Vulcan said putting his knife on Jack's throat.

"I know that you're playing the bad cop here but I don't know anything important about that psycho bitch. All I know is that she commonly raids prison ships to look for recruits, that's how her men found me. Anyways I never met her, just holograms that spit out propaganda. Saying that she is the most powerful leader in the known galaxy and that she saved us. Total b.s if you're ask me." Vulcan sheath his knife when he realize this guy wasn't lying.

"Alright but why did you join her army?"

"Survival, those who join her willingly get a lot of benefits but those who refuse get enslavement."

"Alright, Tom put Jack into a brig till we settle this all out." said Vulcan.

"Alright." Thompson grabbed Jack and walked him down towards a brig.

"Hey don't mind me asking but where's Lilith?" asked Drezir.

"She and the rest of the vault hunter are helping the city. Clearing out rubble that sort of thing." At that moment Tannis came down stairs with a grim expression. "Hey Tannis what's wrong?"

"Those coordinates didn't just tell us where these places are but what they are. The most concerning thing is that one of her many bases is a factory spitting hundred of loaders by the hour." Vulcan and the rest of vault hunters stood in disbelief, soon a slightly cheery Doris came in.

"Hey guys guess, what wrong?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter sixteen**

Lilith was by the holoboard. "Alright this what we know." Lilith said activation the holo-board to pull up an image of the factory. "This is one of few factories Hailfire has making her robot army. But this is the biggest, and from reports by Zero and Mordecai it is under constant guard by these." Lilith then pushed another button to pull up a picture of a loader that looked like hunter. "Models 3.2 which Hunter is a model 3.4."

"This is true. Mode 3.2 use a similar programing but allow for more custom programs." Hunter said cutting in.

"Anyways plan is to use hunter as a trojan horse so he can get information and to let you guys in and plant explosive all over the building. Any questions?"

"Ya I got one." yelled Drezir. "Are like going to paint Hunter and then he walks in?"

"Great question Gaige has a plan for that too." Soon the robot armed women took the floor.

"I'm going to need the AI cores of five Hailfire bots, the reason is I think she has a plan just in case someone wants to send in their own robot. Anyways she might have a program checker in place so I want to find out if she does."

"Alright so use the robots we killed like a day ago."

"I can't those AI cores are too heavy damage but not to worry. The town of overlook as some of Hailfire's loaders so go there when you get the chance. One more thing I can't use too heavily damage cores so no corrosive weapons of eye shots." The group nodded their heads and let HQ. They left to the fast travel station and went to Overlook. When they got there it was quiet, a couple of kids outside people going in and out of homes but when a loader bot pass through everyone ran inside. The group walked up unafraid and shot at the closes loader bot and soon swarms came out of nowhere. Grom shot a vladof pistol blowing off its arm. He then kicked it and stomped its face. Grabbed the core and smiled.

"Got one." Drezir was slicing a badass loader braking it up to bits, Doris sent out Kamikazi.

"No corrosive or eye shots." The small robot made a small beep and whistle and tore apart a group of loaders. Hunter formed into a bull loader and crushed a loader. Vulcan had his four shot revolver and fired away at an incoming pwr loader. Thompson fire a vladof shotgun killing the last loader. After they collected any money, ammo and AI cores they could they began to walk out of the town, but then a women called for them. They went up to her.

"Need something lady?" asked Vulcan.

"I just want to personally thank you on the behalf of the town of overlook but we ask you for h-help."

"What is it?" asked Doris.

"Hailfire took some of our younger townsfolk as apart of their recruitment and we need you to get them back."

"We can do that." said Drezir.

"No we can't we got a mission to do." said Vulcan.

"Hows about this, me, Drezir, Grom and Thompson save the kids, while you and Hunter go back to sanctuary."

"Alright. Come on Hunter." Vulcan then started to walk towards the fast travel station.

"Alright Ms?"

"Karima."

"Karima, do you know where they could of taken them?"

"Maybe the old Hyperion base."

"Thanks that should help." Doris said running towards a catch-a-ride station and began to drive towards the base. As they went up the road Grom spoke up.

"Dory, if you don't mind me asking but why are you we're you so intent in helping them?"

"I use to live there. I was a shut in so that's why none of them know me, anyways they were good people, They done nothing to provoke any other factions." They soon pulled up near the base. The group got out and ran up. Grom released his legion of drones upon unsuspecting Hailfire troops. Soon the whole base was a ware of their presence. Doris shot her smg at a man who was about to backstab Drezir. Thompson, activated his skill and ran at a huge loader firing rockets. He shot its guns off, but it kept respawning more of them.

"Drezir help!" yelled a panicked Thompson as he hide behind a corner. Drezir saw the loader shooting what appeared to be an unlimited amount of rockets at his teammate. He shot a couple shots from a corrosive pistol and then put his syches together and rushed at the large loader cutting it in half. "Thanks man I owe you one." Thompson then went back to killing Hailfire troopers. After a little bit the last remaining Hailfire Troopers were either wiped out or retreating.

"So if I was a psychopath where would I put kidnapped kids." Grom said under his breath.

"Grom over here." Drezir said walking into the complex. When they got inside it just looked like the battle that happened outside. The ways had bullet hole, dried blood, and even what appeared to be bone fragment logged into wall which was half assed covered with poster of Hailfire, whiched read, you die for glory and I saved you from the horrors of the world.

"What happened here?" asked Thompson.

"Hailfire. Her men probably took it from some bandits or what not." Grom said opening a door which revealed rotting corpse of bandit and Hyperion soldiers. Grom closed the door and vomited.

"What was in there?" asked Thompson.

"You don't want to know." They continued to open doors and found nothing but they heard small cries for help. They rushed towards the source of the sound and found a door that was locked from the outside. Grom unlocked the door and opened it to reveal the missing teens. At first they scurried away from them but Drezir spoke softly.

"We're here to rescue you. How many of you are there?"A young man no more than fifteen came up and spoke.

"Twenty of us are here."

"Alright follow us." They then made their way outside and the bandit technical pulled up. "Alright some of you are going to have to sit on each other lap but we still are going to do a couple of trips." Drezir and Grom helped load the kids into the back while Thompson was in the driver and Doris was in the the catapult seat. After eight teens were fit into the back the truck drove off. When it came back another eight teens were squished into the back. When it drove off a small group of Hailfire troopers came driving up.

"Get back." Grom said to the remaining teenagers. He summoned his drones and showered the troopers in fire and acid. But they kept coming, Drezir stepped up and cracked his knuckles and rushed at the small group with his scythe. He beheaded a large man and killing three others. Drezir continued to slice at Hailfire's men until his large scythe digistruct to its smaller two handheld version. He pulled out a revolver and shot at them. Grom stayed back to protect the teen, but providing sniper support. Drezir fell back, but Hailfire's troopers kept pressing on. Grom and Drezir threw a couple grenades and took out a couple troopers, but the heavily armored trucks kept driving up laying down heavy fire. But out of nowhere a mortar shell hit one of the trucks and explosive barrel taking out another truck, until there was only one truck left and a handful of troopers. Drezir and Grom came out and drew their fire on to the last truck till it blew up. Doris and Thompson got out of the bandit technical and took out the last remaining troopers. Once the last trooper was dead they loaded the last four teens. Then raced back to overlook, when they got back they met up with Karima.

"Th-thank you so much, we never could have gotten them back. All of you are welcome to Overlook at anytime."

"Glad we could help." said Grom.

"I do have a reward for all of you." she then pulled out a couple hundred dollars and gave it to the vault hunters. They left and headed back to Sanctuary.

**Thanks for reading and the reason I did a double post is because i'm going to take a break for a month or two.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

Doris, Grom, Thompson and Drezir just got back the town of Overlook and began their way to HQ, where they met up with Vulcan and Gaige. "Hey Gaige what did you find out from the cores?" asked Grom.

"Yes I did, they do have program checker. Also there is another job I need you guys to do."

"What is it?" asked Drezir.

"I'm going to get Hunter an upgrade but I need a few parts."

"Alright, what are they?"

"A camo modular, laser array and a data processor. The laser array will be easy because every robot has one. But the other two you'll have to ask around one more thing I'm going to need Hunter for a little bit. Good luck." Gaige said before leaving back to HQ.

"Doris you deal with robots?" said Vulcan.

"Right."

"Where would you go to find these parts."

"Well, scraps yards of course but rarer parts you'd go to robot parts store but since we're on Pandora that will be hard there's only one other place that will have these parts."

"No."

"Yes, we will have to see Crazy Earl."

"Come on I that guy creeps me out." Vulcan said shivering.

"He's the only guy that I know that is tied to the black market. Now come on." The then left towards Earls house and Doris knocked on the door then a small slight opened up to reveal two wild eyes.

"What'cha you want." yelled Earl.

"We've come to see if you have a camo modulator and data processor."

"Yes I do."

"Great, name your price and we'll take them."

"Larry the prices is named larry and it'll cost ya ten thousand rid rock."

"What!?"

"Yep, ten thousand rid rock."

"I'm mean no one has that much eridium, can't we just give you cash."

"No! Cash is for suckers."

"You gotta have something you need done. We could do that."

"Well I paid Hammerlock to get me something, you could check up on him to see what's taking so long."

"Alright, we can do that. Where is he?" Thompson said butting in.

"Well last time I saw him he was at skag gully it's near Fyrestone."

"Thanks." said Doris. They then left to the fast travel station, Grom punched in the codes and they found themselves at Fyrestone. They walked outside of town towards a shack and found a small opening in the huge wall Hyperion put up. They enter it and when they got to the other side the area was desolate excepted a couple of skags going in and out of holes carved into stone. They looked around to find any signs of human life but all they saw was a couple of skeletons with bandit armor. "Where every Hammerlock was he's long gone now."

"Hey look smoke." Pointed Drezir. They walked towards it and found a small campsite with a dying fire and a tent.

"Hello, anyone here." yelled Thompson.

"Yes." Out of nowhere a elderly man with a robot came up.

"Um, are you Hammerlock?" asked Vulcan.

"Yes, my good sir. If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"I'm Vulcan, and those the new vault hunters."

"Oh you are the new recruits Lilith found. I apologize for the past three months I've been out here studying skags for my almanac. I've only gotten radio transmissions to know what's going on Pandora."

"Um, cool anyways crazy Earl said he paid you for a job and we're here to check up on you." said Vulcan.

"Oh that, dreadful man that Earl. But anyways he paid me to get a skag pup for him but I've been busy."

"That all he wanted? I can get skag pup with my eyes closed." Boosted Drezir.

"I'm afraid it not that simple he wanted a pup from the alpha, he claimed that they are superior. But they are well guarded."

"Nothing can be simple can it." sighed Vulcan. "So Hammerlock how do we get the pup?"

"Well simple brutally kill all the skags that try to kill you. Get to the mouth of the den grab the first pup you find and run like hell. Also the den right over there."

"Thanks." Vulcan then made their way to a cove like area with many dens and at the far end they could see a large skag and little pups. "Alright, Grom set your drones to mine mode and set them all near the other dens.

"Got it." Grom then summon his drones and set them down around the other dens. They then made their way towards the den and when they got near it the large skag got up and began to growl.

"Drezir, you get the pup."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me."

"Why don't you do it."

"Because I don't want any skag vile on me." said Vulcan.

"Fine." sighed Drezir. He then walked towards the den and reached out for the closest skag. Then the mother tried to bite his hand off. He tried again and got a small skag who whimpered. "Got it." yelled Drezir. When he began to walk away and then the mother let out a roar and then skag came out of their dens but the first wave was blown to smithereens but more and more kept coming. Drezir handed the pup to Vulcan and took off and the rest of the group followed. But when they got near the exit three badass skags got in front of them blocking the way through. Doris summoned Kamikaze and pulled out a fire smg. They both landed a critical hit on a badass skag but the creature ate Kamikaze after a minute it stomach exploded in chunks of meat and whatever it could get it mouth on. Grom punched the creature that was about to bite his off it stumbled back and charged. Thompson pulled out a jakobs triple barrel shot got and killed the skag Grom had punched.

"Seriously you punched it." laughed Thompson.

"Hey it was up in my face." He said pulling out a assault rifle and firing at the last badass skag. It dodged the bullets and leaped straight for Vulcan. It got the jump on him, it was on top him and let out a roar. Vulcan threw the skag pup Grom who caught it. The beast was about to rip out Vulcan throat but he lit on fire burning the large skag. It stumbled back and the group took their chance. They ran out, when they reached the hole in the Hyperion wall there was a huge horde that was catching up on them. Drezir threw a couple of grenades and continued to run. They went through the hole and continued to run Fyrestone. When they got to the fast travel station the horde was almost on them. They punched in the codes and where off, at that split second a skag lept and locked it jaw on Drezir leg. After a few moments they were back at Sanctuary. The first second they got back everyone was looking at Drezir.

"What?" He looked down then saw a skag biting down on his leg. "Ahhh ahhh! Get it off, get it off." When everyone was freaking out the pup was barking happily. Grom handed the pup back to Vulcan and tried to pull off the skag from his leg. But all it did was cause the skag to growl and tear at the skin on Drezir leg. "Stop stop, well have to see a 'professional' to Zed's Vulcan you coming with? Vulcan?" Drezir was mesmerized to see Vulcan petting the skag pup.

"Who's a good girl. Yes you are." The puppy happily barked back, but Vulcan notice everyone looking at him now. "What, I like skags and ya I'll just the skag puppy to Earl and then get the parts." He then quickly walked away towards Earls, he knocked on the door and Crazy Earl opened up.

"Did you get it?" asked Earl.

"Yep but do you have the parts?"

"Yes I do." He handed the parts to Vulcan and Vulcan handed the skag to Earl. Vulcan left and went to Zed's were he saw Zed grab a bone saw. Drezir began to freak out but when the skag saw it it let go and ran out of Zed's place.

"Good news I got the parts. All we need is the laser array." said Vulcan.

"Let me just run back to my house I can get it." said Doris.

"Alright we'll meet you back at HQ."

"Not so fast." said Zed. The boy right here gonna have to stay here for a few hours to disinfect his leg or we can replace with a robot leg.

"I'll stay here." said a nervous Drezir.

"Alright lets go." Vulcan then left Zed's and walked towards HQ. They then met back up Doris and then went in and meet up Gaige.

"Did you get the parts?" asked Gaige.

"Ya, hey if you don't mind me asking but what did Hunter for?" asked Grom.

"Oh that. If we wanted to get into the factory spitting out loaders, I needed to mess with Hunter coding. He's alright it just like a coat, it just lets him through but the only concern was that all Hailfire loader have a anti-sentience patch."

"An anti-what?" asked Thompson.

"You ever see that movie fifty years ago about that robot who just gets a self awareness and he seems like the villain but at the end of the movie it turns out that he was just a soldier for an evil corporation." said Doris.

"Oh ya that movie was awesome."

"Anyways after some corporate higher ups saw it that got freak out and hired some programer to make a code that doesn't allow self awareness. The worst thing about it is that it can't be deleted."

"Anyways I just hope that they don't look for because that part was damaged on all of them. Anyways can you hand me the parts."

"Alright." Vulcan said handing Gaige the laser array, the camo modulator and data processor.

"Thanks." She then walked off and came back five minutes later with Hunter. "Alright Hunter show them your new trick."

"Roger that." Hunter said turning fire red, and then purple.

"What did you do to him?" asked Grom.

"Well we need to get into Hailfire and the coding was the first step but then we needed to paint him but then I thought it would be easier to give him an upgrade."

"Cool."

"So, you ready to sabotage Hailfire?"

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eighteen**

"Yes, ma'am." said Vulcan.

"Alright good. Here's the codes to a town near the factory and some C4 charges." Vulcan nodded his and grabbed them and they left to the fast travel station punched in the codes and they left. When they got to the town they saw it abbonded, but they made their way towards the large facility. Thompson looked down the scope of sniper rifle and saw heavily armed loader guards and a stream of loader exiting the facility.

"Alright, there is a lot guards here so Hunter while you do your thing we'll stay here alright."

"Got it." Hunter said turning fire-red and going towards the factory. As he walked towards the door he was stopped by a large robot.

"Halt, what is your business." said the emotionless loader.

"Maintenance."

"Let me scan your code then." The robot then scanned Hunter and after a second it spoke. "Affirmative you may now proceed." Hunter then walked into the building and passed a few a couple robot people. He looked around until he came across the servers, he entered and loaded a program up and echoed in.

"Hey guys I loaded in a virus into the servers that control Hailfire loader but the virus will only last a couple minutes."

"Got it. Hey guys we're in, now lets go." Vulcan said heading down. When they got to the entrance the loader guard was like a broke recorded.

'You may enter, you may enter."

"If you insist." Laughed Doris. When they got they met up with Hunter.

"Alright you have the C4?" asked Hunter.

"Check." said Drezir.

"Know where to plant the explosives?"

"Yes sir. Doris and Grom got the factory floor, Vulcan gots the generators and, me and Thompson got the motor pool. While you're in the system and watch our backs."

"Alright, now go."Everyone then graded couple of bricks each from the bag, then dispersed. Doris and Grom walked down the hall hiding whenever a group of loader came near.

"Dory, do you know where we're going?"

"Ya, most Hyperion facility are built the same. Alright take a left." As they walked through the corridors they found the factory floor spitting dozens of loaders a second. Doris reached in the bag and snuck around to a large digistruct station and opened the panel on the back planted two bricks of C4. Grom on the other hand put a brick on a conveyor belt that had a sortment of metals. Meanwhile Vulcan wander the building looking for the generators.

"God I wish this place had a map that said you are here and generators are there." He continued to look around till he came across a room with freshly painted paint that read overseer. "This guy might have a map." He enter and found the room had poster of him and his companions and Hailfire propaganda. He made his towards the desk and found a computer. He tried to access it but it need a password. "Password, password." Vulcan said rummaging around the man's desk. "Ah there you are. Sexy and I know it, Clever." He got access to the computer and pulled up the map of the factory, Vulcan kept looking till he found something interesting he printed it and rushed down the hall to the generators. He opened the door and kept low once he saw that a couple of guys were down there. He snuck around and quickly planted the explosive and got out. Drezir and Thompson snuck to the motor pool when they got there they saw armored cars and ship that would make Hyperion piss their pants.

"Where should we plant the explosives?" asked Drezir.

"I don't know but I rather not stay here." They continued to look around until they came across a refueling station. "I think we found the perfect stop." Grinned Thompson. They then went to the station Drezir planted the bomb as he was finishing a man walked past him. He raised his gun at Drezir but the next thing he knew Thompson broke the man's neck. "Help me hide the body." Drezir nodded and placed the body under a tarp. They then left as they regrouped with everyone sirens rang out the halls.

"What did you do?" asked Doris.

"Never mind that. We have to leave now." Thompson said taking off. Doris rolled her eyes and the group followed, As the vault hunter left the facility. As they ran out loaders and soldier shot at them.

"Hunter now!" Vulcan said as the enemy horde came out. Hunter pushed the detonator and within a couple of seconds the building collapsed in a fiery explosion. After the dust settle the vault hunters got up and went to a fast travel station. When they got back, they met with Lilith.

"Thank you so much guys, but the destruction of the facility only slower the march of Hailfire." said a saddened Lilith. She then handed each five thousand dollar. They then group then left, Vulcan went to house and sent a message to his fellow vault.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nineteen**

Vulcan was waiting at his house until his companions began show up. He then seated them at his kitchen table. "You all may be wondering why I called you here." Vulcan then laid down a map.

"What is it?" asked Thompson.

"A map to the vault." Everyone in the room jaws drop.

"Why didn't give this to Lilith?" asked Doris.

"Because they have their hands full dealing with Hailfire. Now I got fast travel codes to the closest position to the vault site, but since she got the vault but not the key it's matter of days, hours until. If we get to the vault we can stop her. Now who's with me." There was quiet muttering but everyone said yes. "So heres my plan we steal the key, and then we leave we may never come back so I recommend you get all of your affairs in me at the fast travel station when you're done."Vulcan then left and went to the H.Q, he went in and look around. After searching for an hour he finally found the key. He bagged it and ran off towards his across the city Grom was at Marcus's.

"Hey Marcus what's your best looking and operation sniper rifle."

"Ah that would be the Deaths Mercy. A rare Vladof rifle with high zoom and to mention the stock is carved of Hephaestus oak and the trigger is bullymon bone and the barrel well it just old iron."

"I'll take."

"Great that will be 100,000."

"I don't have that much but what about I.O.U for the next couple jobs and 50,000 ."

"Deal." Grom then left, went to his home he wrote something down and put down the rifle. And left to the Fast travel station as he got there he could see Axton, Salvador and Zero racing towards them. As Grom got closer, Vulcan punched in the codes. Grom jumped and then they were off. Meanwhile at Vulcan home Gale saw a note that read. Gale i'm leaving for the vault and if i succeed I'll come home if I fail, well just note if see hear anything Hailfire get out know and leave to Eden-4. I love you. At Grom home Anya found a note and Death Mercy, this note read. Hey sis I'll be gone, and by gone I mean I might not come back entirely if so use this gun and kill that bitch Hailfire and as many of her soldier as you can.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty**

Vulcan, Grom, Doris, Drezir, Thompson and Hunter found themselves at a fast travel station just outside a roadside catch-a-ride. "So where to next Vulcan?" asked Thompson.

"We just need to go twenty miles north then we should come across a cave, go in kill a crap ton of Hailfire soldiers probably fight some overpower boss open the vault possible fight another thing, go home."

"Sounds like a plan." Grinned Drezir.

"One last thing. Doris can you rig up a bomb?"

"Of course I can, but why?"

"There is that small chance that we fail. In case of that I came up with the plan that we use Thompson's robot eye as a remote detonator."

"Got it. Grom I need you to summon a drone and Thompson I need you to give me your eye." They both nodded, Grom got a summon a drone and Doris scrapped it. Thompson gave her his eye. Doris reprogrammed Thompson eye to be a remote detonator then she carefully put the bomb into the now put together vault key. After that Doris returned Thompson's robotic eye and Vulcan then summoned a bandit technical, they got in and drove off after awhile they came across a Hailfire encampment, Drezir fired a couple of barrels from the catapult kill a dozen or so, the group then got out. Grom summon his drones killing another dozen troops and loaders. Doris fired away a explosive pistol killing a man with an RPG, out of nowhere Doris was punched in the face knocking her to the ground, the man raised his gun but Kamikaze came out of her back and attacked the man face. She got up and thanked her little friend. Thompson fired away a shotgun killing the last of the grunts.

"Thats it? I was just having fun." Laughed Thompson before being shot in the arm by a heavily armored trooper. The Drezir rushed at the man but he punched him in the face. Grom ran up and help Drezir he threw a punch knocking the man down. Vulcan shot a RPG killing the heavily armed trooper. They then made it to the mouth of the cave.

"Ready, to go guys?" asked Vulcan. The group nodded and began to walk but then a grenade they took cover but when it exploded a blue electric orb appeared. When Vulcan got to his feet he saw Thompson rolling in pain and Hunter on the ground. Vulcan went over to Thompson, when he got there he was screaming in pain and his robot eye was on the fritz, just then another grenade was thrown and gas came out . The group began to cough and Vulcan eyelids became heavy and soon a women came out. "Hailfire." said a dazed Vulcan.

"Amazing what an emp grenade and dentist grade laughing gas can do." said Hailfire. "Nighty-nighty." Vulcan then collapsed to the ground unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-one**

Vulcan woke up in a cell with Thompson covering his left eye. "So you're finally awake."

"Ugh what happened?" asked Vulcan.

"Hailfire, she knew that we're coming. They ambushed us. We lossed." Thompson said with sorrow in his voice.

"Where's the rest of the group?" Thompson then pointed, Vulcan looked over his shoulder and he saw Drezir and Doris across the room and Grom and Hunter in the next cell over. "Hunter!"

"Yes Vulcan"

"What are you doing here? Can't you turn into a bul loader or WAR loader."

"No, they took my transformation unit. I'm just a regular loader bot now."

"Shut up!" yelled a man opening a cell and putting a bag over Vulcan face. The next thing he knew he was walking down a what appeared a long hallway. He then was seated in a chair and then he hand were tied and the bag was taken off his face. The first thing he saw was Hailfire.

"So you're the mighty Vulcan, the pyro, the man that set fire to his home on edan-6 killing your dad."

"How do you know that?"

"I do my homework and you cost me a lot of money and men but your skills are extraordinary and I'm here to make a deal. Now you have two options work for me and be rich and see your girlfriend or I'll kill everyone you ever know and make you watch your girlfriend's death at my hands and I'll make sure it's slow and painful as humanly possible." Vulcan spat in her face. She smiled and wiped it off. "Well I guess that's that." She said punching him in the face giving Vulcan a black eye. Vulcan was taken backed to his to a cell, and Grom was taken. After he was put in the chair, Hailfire spoke. "Grom, the only real soldier of the group. What is a highly trained Vladof trooper doing with a group of low level treasure hunters?"

"Fun, something to do."

"Let's just cut to the chase. You and your friend Vulcan are the only ones that have something to come home to. Why not join me."

"Sorry I don't work for crazy."

"Shame." Hailfire said shaking her hand and Grom was taken away with the bag over his head, a couple of minutes later Doris came in. "Hello, I just wanted to talk to you. You see our records show that you work for Hyperion in the tech department and it also states that you highly intelligent. Now you should know is that your best option is siding with us and you can have an unlimited resource."

"I'm done working for fascists. Jack was bad enough." Hailfire calmly told her men to take her away, but when Doris left Hailfire eyes turned to fire and she screamed to her men to bring her the next Vault hunter. Drezir was taken in.

"I talked with Grom and Vulcan. I know what you are doing. Buying me out won't work." She smiled and took out a pistol and put it to his head. "Pull the trigger. I dare you." She smiled and holstered it.

"Shame I always like confidence in soldiers but your death will be quick." Drezir smiled and the bag was put over his face once again. Hunter was taken in. "Hunter or H-U-N-T-3-R you may be the oddest robot I ever seen."

"Affirmative."

"This might be futile but I want you to join my army as a general."

"No." Hailfire sighed and spoke.

"Bring me the last vault hunter." After a minute Thompson came in without a bag over his face. "Why the hell doesn't he have a bag."

"Sorry ma'am we just thought since he's has only one eye he can't get a layout of the facility." said the frightened soldiers.

"None the less you are sentenced to three days in the hole."

"Yes ma'am." the soldier said leaving the room.

"Impressive you got your troops running around like beat pups."

"Isn't it? They would fall upon their swords just to impress me if they carried swords that is. Now I talked to each one of your vault hunter buddy, now they didn't seem to want to join me."

"I wonder why?"

"Now when leaders of planets I want volunteer to join me do you know what they get harems of men and women, money, hell they get almost anything there little heart desire but now see I don't ask what the little troopers what they want, but in your case I will. I can give you a clean slate, an entire planet as your playground, hell an ocean of gun. I actually drain a rather small ocean and replaced it with guns for some help me level Sanctuary to the *Bleep!* ground"

"That's a nice offer but I rather stick with my friends."

"YOU GOD DAMN VAULT HUNTERS. You could of been rich but no you want to have morals. Where does that get you? A grave, a shallow unmarked *Bleep!*ing grave and when Sanctuary is burning to the ground I'll let the people know who let the city burn. You know from rumors among my troops who survived your encounter says you're bullet proof." She then pulled her gun and shot him in the gut but it had no effect. If I just had three of you I could of taken this planet. Take him away." After a minute down the hall he was throw into a cell.

"Do me a favor, when you choose your execution do death by fire. So I can win a bet."

"She tried to buy you out too?" asked Vulcan.

"Ya."

"I'm so sorry guys. I'm sorry that I dragged you here. If it wasn't for me we would be safe."

"It not your fault Vulcan." said Doris.

"Yes it is, I let, I rarely say this but, I put my friends in we're going die." said Vulcan.

"Come on Vulcan we can get out of this." said Thompson.

"No we can't." said Vulcan.

"I got an idea." Thompson said walking to the cell door. "Hey guard I want to make a deal with Hailfire." The guard came up and smiled.

"I knew no one could of refused the offer of Hailfire." the guard said opening the door. As the door opened Thompson headbutted the guard knocking him out cold. Thompson then grabbed the keys, and opened the cell door. The group then came out of the cells. And he put the guard in the cell.

"Thompson I saw that you had no bag over your face what did you see?" asked Doris.

"Not much, but when I was going down thru the hallway I saw a three rooms, two of which were open the first one was a barracks but the next one was an armory. It had all of our gear in there."

"Got it you guys ready to go?" asked Vulcan. The group nodded and left the holding room, as they snuck towards the armory as they got closer they heard drunken laughter. Drezir looked around the corner and saw that the men in the room were playing with gear as if they were toys. Drezir then rushed into and knocked out the drunk troopers. He then picked up his scythes, and then the rest of the group got there tools and gun.

"Doris can you help me put in my transformation unit?" asked Hunter.

"Sure." Doris said taking the card and sliding it in his back slot. He then formed into a jet loader and then back.

"Oh ya that feel good." said Hunter.

"Hey they got my eye amongst other eyes?" said Thompson looking at a drawer filled with robotic eyes.

"Hey they got a Hyperion cyber eye." said Doris.

"So?"

"A Hyperion cyber can withstand direct emp I can put it in if you want, but first I have to disinfect it."

"Ya I don't want to go through the pain of an EMP again."

"Alright, V." Doris said putting the Hyperion eye down and Vulcan set it a blazed. "I'm not super trained in cybernetic implant ment but since you already had a implant all I have to is code it and put it in. You guys explore the area this will take a little bit." Everyone nodded and they left. Vulcan open the third door that Thompson said was closed, when he opened it he saw a another long hallway that appeared to lead outside to erdian ruins. Vulcan smiled and went back to the armory and saw Doris putting the eye into the empty socket.

"Got some good news. I think we found a possible way to the Vault."

"Thats good. Thompson hows the eye?"

"Not bad, it hurts but that what happens when you take out a cyber eye and put it back in." Thompson said rubbing his eye. They then left to the hallway, as they went deep they saw very little. But soon they came across elite Hailfire, Grom summon his drones killing half of the group. Drezir threw both of his scythes decapitating a RPG trooper. Hunter turned into a scorcher loader burning another. One of the Hailfire elite Vulcan was shot in arm knocking him to his the. Thompson tackled a Hailfire trooper and was about to break his neck but Doris stopped him.

"Thompson don't we need one of these guys alive."

"Fine." He said braking the trooper leg. Drezir finished the last fighting trooper leaving only the wounded trooper.

"Alright here's the deal kid you tell us where the Vault is and you get to work for a crazy genocide manic another day." said Doris.

"Never." Yelled the trooper.

"Let me." Thompson said cracking his knuckle. Thompson then broke the man fingers one by one till there was left. "Now are you going talk?"

"Bite me." Thompson then pulled out a couple of teeth. "Fine." Yelled the man in pain."Its, its over that way. Just go forward until you come across a cavern there are three chamber take the first one then you will see the vault door at the mouth of a cave but there is a squad guarding the entrance.

"Thanks." Thompson said punching the trooper. They then left to the vault. THey came across very little on the way to the vault a couple of tents and campfire but no sign of people as they came closer they saw the squad the soldier told them about. Doris summoned Kamikaze and the little robot made a little beeping friend.

"Hello Kazzi. I need you to use your mortar." The little robot made a beep and it fired a corrosive mortar, killing the small squad. They then went forward after a minute they saw the vault entrance and Hailfire with two guards carrying miniguns.

"So, the vault hunters got free. Irrelevant I will open the Vault after your death. Kill them." The guards nodded and fired at the group. They each took cover behind some large. Drezir fired at one of the guards but it had little effect on the guard. Grom fired a rocket launcher killing the guard that Drezir fired at. Hailfire laughed at this but scolded the surviving guard. The last guard ran towards Grom stabbing him in the hand and knocking him the rocket launching out of his hand. Hunter ran to Grom. He broke the guards back and helped him up.

"Thank you." Grom holding his wound.

"You killed my best guards." She said throwing a grenade in the air.

"Hey dumbass you missed us." Yelled Thompson.

"Did I." Hunter then looked to the sky and saw meteors coming down. "This is why I'm called Hailfire." Hunter then shielded the group by covering while the meteors hit him. After a minute Hunter fell to the ground dead.

"NOOO!" yelled the they yelled Hailfire put in the key but before she could enter they then fired on Hailfire she dodged a couple of bullets but was hit landing on the ground, she then shot Vulcan, hitting him in the leg. Hailfire was about to fire another shot but Doris hit in the head, while she focused her fire on Doris Vulcan got up and rushed at her set himself aflame. As he rushed at her with his trench knife she dodged and pulled out a broadsword and swung it at his head. Thompson saw the sword fight Vulcan was in and snuck up behind her and pistol whipped her. She fell on the ground laughing.

"So what now you're going to kill me. Do it."

"No, fun fact since you attack Hyperion who ever kept you off the most wanted list can't now. Your actions are now galactic fence. You're a wanted criminal." Grom said kicking her in the face, leaving her unconscious.

"Hey Doris do me a favor. Check for a dogtag or something to give back to Gaige."

"Understood." She said walking towards the body as she looked. As she looked at the body she notice something strange. "Hey guys look at this."

"What is it?" asked Drezir.

"Hunter AI core. He's alive, in a sense, he's body dead but his soul is alive I can hook up his AI core into our echo devices."

"Can you do it while we're going through the vault?" asked Vulcan.

"Of course."

"Then let's take Hailfire and brake her legs if she tries to run when she wakes up." Vulcan said walking to the vault portal and the group followed.. "Ready."

"Ready." said the group in unison. Vulcan then took the first into the Vault.

**The end. **

**Got'cha**


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

Vulcan came out the other end of Portal when a purple light scanned him, he reached for his gun but he put it away when he heard a voice. "Welcome traveler to the Vault of Knowledge."

"UM, Hello. Who are you." Just then the group appeared.

"First who are these?" asked the Voice.

"These are my friends. I mean comrades we came looking for this Vault so a warlord won't use it."

"My scan show you are not lying so I will answer your question. My name is unpronounceable in your tongue but you can call me A.I."

"Wait you're an Artificial Intelligence?" asked an excited Doris.

"Yes, If you have any question just ask young one. Might I ask what is that in your device."

"This is our AI Hunter."

"Hey guys." said Hunter.

"You're alive!" yelled an excited Grom.

"Anyways I have a few questions.' said Doris. "What's in this Vault."

"Move forward and you will see." The group went forward and saw stairs and saw a ship, computers and Paintings. "Welcome to the vault of Knowledge. You see are great race knew it was on the verge of extinction, we created the vault to hide away dangerous creature and artifacts so lesser races and people like the warlord you spoke of from using the avast power. You may take what you like but be warned the power these objects are dangerous."

"Thank you." said Doris.

"Does anyone know how to fly ship?" asked Vulcan.

"I do. Atlas used Eridian tech to make the ships." said Doris. "I just need a couple of minutes to get prepared. You guys load up on what ever tech you can find." Doris said opening the bay door. After ten minutes everyone was on the ship and it was taking off. After ten minutes of flying Vulcan called Lilith.

"Hey Lilly."

"Vulcan! When I find you!"

"Calm down, I got two presents." Just then the Ship landed outside of Sanctuary. "The second." Vulcan said pushing Hailfire.

"Ok I'm now not going to beat you up." said an awed Lilith.

Three weeks later

After the vault hunter bought back the technology they went on a retreat it has been three weeks and they are all at Moxxi's bar. "It's good to see you guys again. What did you guys after you opened the vault. I got the artifact for my friend amongst a couple of other treasure for him him to talk a look at." said Drezir.

"Me and Gale went to a tropical retreat, it was no vault hunting but I got a bunch margaritas and conga lines."

"I got to see my family back on Eden-5. I told them what happened." said Doris.

"I went home, picked some fights." said Thompson.

"Me and Anya turned in Hailfire, I'm mean Anya I hid since 'I'm dead'. By the way here's the reward money, each a million dollars." Just then Hunter came in with a new body.

"Hey guys."

"Hunter you're back."

"Yep, and this body is... Corrosion proof, and I just got news update that Hailfire just enter dead space prison.

Meanwhile in Dark space(outside the galaxy) Hailfire was walking down a prison where she smiled. "I have a new army."

"Sorry kid." A large women putting Hailfire into a dark room.

"Noo this is an outrage!" Hailfire said as the door closed.

**The** **End**

**Hey guys I have another request DLC needed. I need four stories and I want you to PM me or leave it in a comment. Now heres what I want, if you submitted and OC and they made it or not you can still submit a DLC idea. All I need is a basic description EX Place, People and Endboss but you can be as descriptive as you want(Even if you want it to center around a certain character). One last thing I don't want any DLC that's been done before exceptions are bunkers and badasses.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Prologue**

**A/N If dialogue is bolded during the story it is the players talking or it's the Bunker master describing what's going on in the Bunker and Baddest game world. Except right now.**

It was a stormy night and the Vault Hunters were entering Grom and Anya's home. Drezir entered the kitchen and saw Anya at the table. "Are you ready your doom." Laughed Anya. "So did guys make your characters?"

"Ya I think mine is the best." Bragged Grom.

"I didn't know you liked Bunkers and Badasses." said Doris.

"Ya when we we're kids we used to play this game every saturday or when it was rainy." said Grom.

"This games for nerds. No offence Doris." said Vulcan.

"Just pull up a chair." said Anya.

**A/N No offense but I a little disappointed when no one gave me any DLC ideas but I still need a few more ideas. But there is still time to give me them. PS 'Dlc' stories are going to be only Story line so they might no be around 10 or so chapters each.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter one**

**It was a stormy night and you and your group are on a ship going to the city Haven. A beautiful city where the city's queen Lilith are recruiting Vault Knights. As the ship comes to port you and your group are greeted by a man in armor.** (Intro) Brick the viking berserker. Hard body gentle soul. "Welcome traveler to the city of Haven. Follow me." **You and your group follow the the knight to the place where you see the queen Lilith and her sister Maya. Both Sirens rare race but wise and kind her bloodline has ruled the land for centuries with kindness but no mercy to those who wish to destroy the balance of peace.**

"Welcome travelers." (Intro) Queen Lilith. Her beauty is like a thousand suns, get too close you get set ablaze. "You six have been chosen to be a recruit for the honorary Vault Knights. Where you will serve the house of the Siren by helping the citizens and slaying monsters and not to mention gaining awesome and powerful loot." **Just then a powerful flash of light appeared and a horde of orcs came rushing towards your group. You also see a fiery looking women appeared she grabbed Lilith and commanded her horde to attack you. You stand with your weapons ready to fight. (**Intro) Drezir as the soul reaper. **A orc came rushing towards Drezir. The Wraith pulled out his scythe and slashed the orc. When the orc dropped dead the wraith came towards it and pulled out its soul and ate it**. (Intro) Hunter as the Golem. **A badass orc came rushing at the wraith but the great iron golem picked up a large rock and threw it and Crushed the orc. **(Intro) Vulcan as the pyromancer. **The Pyromancer lit his hand on fire and shot a fireball at a orc master leaving a pile of charred bones. **(Intro) Doris as the tinker. **The little gnome founded herself surrounded by orcs. As she closed her eyes she let out a whistle and a steampunk like flying spider came out of her bag and attacked the face of the orc. While the orc tried to get it off Doris pulled out her dagger pistol and killed the orcs.(Intro) Thompson as the Tank. Thompson rushed with his shotgun at a very orc blowing its head off.** (Intro) Grom as the summoner. **Grom stood in front of a very group with swords, bows and guns raised at him. He smirked and waved his hands and summoned elements spirits and killed the last of the orcs. Once the last of the orcs were killed Maya walked towards the group and spoke. **(Intro) Maya. The queens sister.

"Thank dear travelers but I must ask, no I beg for your help. Please help my me find my sister."

"**So do I just like speak in old fashioned or what?" asked Vulcan.**

"**Just speak like you would." said an annoyed Anya.**

"Alright. My dear queen do you know who took your sister?" asked Vulcan.

"If I did I would send my whole army."

"Can you point us in the direction of a seer or a wizard?" asked Doris.

"There is one person you can go to but she lives deep in the dark forest. I can mark it on your map, but be warned the dark forest house Necromancers, giant spider, zombies and even rumored a pack of werewolves and I heard they have a taste of gnomish meat." Doris gulps and backs away but Vulcan steps up and kneels.

"I promise on my fire we shall bring back your sister." **You then leave then leave the keep. As your party leaves you come into town and see many of shops what will you do?**

"Well I need to find a better weapon my Dagger pistol on does twenty damage." said Doris.

"I'll accompany her." said Hunter.

****"Very well." said Anya. **The gnome and the iron golem enter Marcus's gunsmith. As you enter you see a man making a gun in the forge he then comes to the counter. **(Intro) Marcus the gunsmith. Finest guns in the land.

****"Hello little one. What can I do for you?" asked Marcus.

"I wish to buy a powerful gun."

"I can do that. What would you like? A pistol, shotgun, sniper rifle?"

"A Pistol."

"I think I got one you might like." **The gunsmith went back and returned with a large fire pistol. **"This was crafted by the Dwarf king. Big Beard said to set aflame any living or not creature. That will be 560 gold pieces."

"**What?!" yelled Doris.**

"Don't worry I got this." said Hunter. "Listen here shopkeep unless you want a golem running rampant you will give her a fair price."

"**Alright rolling for intimidation, alright you got a five add in charisma and race factor and you got a 17. The shop keep lower the price down to 215 which you buy." said Anya. As you and your companion left the shop you see the rest of your party at the gate.**

"Where have you been?" asked Grom.

"**I was just getting a new gun." said Doris. Your party then enters the Dark forest. As you look on your map you see that the women you we're sent to see is only a hundred feet away. But as you walk deeper in the woods you have the feeling something is watching you just then a werewolf pops out of the thick brush it stands there and speak.**

"What are adventures doing in the dark forest." asked the Wolf.

"None of your business wolf." said Grom.

"**No need to be hostile I wish to make a trade. You see the woods are filled with my brothers who are very savage creatures and I let have safe passage for a price."**

"**What is it?" asked Vulcan.**

"Your gnome, see I'm feeling peckish."

"If you add in some jewels you have a deal."  
**  
**"**What! Vulcan you would kill my character for some jewels!" Yelled Doris.**

"**Hey I like money."**

"No deal wolf. The pyromancer would give her up, but not us." said Thompson.

"**Your funeral." The werewolf then ran off. As you walk down the forest path another werewolf jumps out and grabs Doris. What do guys do?**

"**I take its soul." said Drezir. Drezir know that he must save his friend rushed towards the wolf and pass through him taking its life essence. After you're done you are whole again and walk down the path as walk down you see a wooden house. You have reached the to your destination.**

"**I knock on the door?" said an unsure Grom.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 2**

**As you knock on the door a young women who appear no older than 28 answered the door. **"I've been expecting your little party. Come in."

"Look we just have some questions and-." Vulcan said while the women interrupted him.

"All of you came to ask me what took queen Lilith and where they are."

"Are you psychic?"

"Yes and no. I can't see into the future but I can see important events as they happen more clearly as I sleep. I will tell you what took her, it was a fire demon of the House of the Forgotten very ancient. But if you want me to tell you where she is you all have to do task of three."

"Listen lady if you don't want me to burn down your home tell me where the broad is." said Vulcan with his eyes turning to fire.

"Do you think I'm afraid of a apprentice pyromancer. I may look 28 but I am far older than the elder elves. I witness the goblin vs orc war, I saw the rise and fall of fire wing dragons which went excit two thousand years ago. Now for your first task you have to help a Succubus friend of mine named Moxxi who runs a tavern not far from here. But you all know you all are going to die right I mean first you have a apprentice pyromancer, a boundless iron golem which I've seen be unpredictable, a gnomish tinker, a soul wraith which I thought your people were evil."  
**  
**"Some are evil we just feed on the soul of things to get power boost."

"Where was I."

"Belittling us for being a trail mix of a party." sighed Doris.

"Oh right. A summoner who might I saw is bad at controlling his drones I mean elementals, and a tank that runs into battle without the support of his friends."

"**You don't have to be mean." said Thompson.**

"**I'm the BM I have to give you guys a hard time and not to mention I'm impartial I'm mean to everyone equal. So shut up."**

"**This is so dumb." sighed Vulcan.**

"**Shut up!"**

"As I was saying I need all of you to see Moxxi. Come back when you are done." **The group then leaves the house and goes to the tavern. As your party see the tavern it seems fine but at closer inspection see damages and graffiti all around the outside of the roadside tavern. You and your party goes in. The place seems abandoned at first but then a lady holding a double barrel shotgun fire hitting Thomson but lucky due to his ability he deflects most of the damage.**

"Sorry sugar. (Intro) Moxxi the succubus. She Really put the Succ in ubus. "I thought you were an orc party here to capture me."  
**  
**"Why would they capture you?" asked Drezir.

"Well honey Succubi are great at making people doing what you want and that fire demons hate Succubi for being able to be in the world and junk." **Moxxi said turning around to expose her small bat wings. **"Anyway I usually can keep the orcs from attacking this place by blowing a kiss but someone gave them amulets of abstinence which blocks the power of succubi. I want you to kill the orc horde and destroy the power crystal, Without it any remanding orcs amulets will lose its power over time."

"Killing orcs is our business." **said Vulcan. The adventure then leave Moxxi's bar to the orc camp. As you get closer you can smell the orcs, the smell of unwashed orc hide, crap more crap and rotting bodies overwhelm all of you and have a disadvantage of reacting since all of you are dizzy except Hunter sense he's non-living.**

"**What about me? I'm a wraith." said Drezir.**

"**Actually you're a soul wraith you're half living you have two forms your human which you turn into to eat, sleep, have 'fun' and to blend in and your true form which is like a floating skeleton with a robe but you can still smell. As I was saying" As your group get closer the smell gets worse and worse. You all cover your face but it lowers your accuracy and reaction time. Just then the corpses get up.**

"**If they bite us do we like die?" asked Vulcan.**

"**No this is a necromancer creature either kill the necromancer or kill the Zombies." said Anya. The first wave comes for Drezir, as they come closer he cut them in half but they pull themselves back together. Drezir slices again but it put it back together.**

"**Screw this." said Drezir. "I take their soul."**

"**It does nothing." You hear laughter and see a orc with a staff.**

"These creatures have no soul dumb dumb." Laughs the orc. **Drezir annoy with the orc slices at the zombie head it drops dead. Another much large zombie orc shambles towards Vulcans. As the slow creature come towards Vulcan he grins and cast flames. As if water from a hose fire comes spraying out engulfing the large orc in flames. Much of the body is charred but it still slows walking towards lit like a candle. It soons drops dead after a minute. A large groups surrounds Thompson and Doris. What it your actions.**

"**I draw my broad shotgun and fire at the closes zombie."**

"**I will summon my spider to attack while I support Thompson." said Doris. Thompson fires away killing three zombies while Doris kills a large zombie meanwhile the mechanical spider kills a zombie that was about take a bite out of Thompson neck. Meanwhile Hunter and Grom are killing a small horde of zombies. Hunter punches apart a badass zombie knight while Grom fires away his machine gun. Soon all of zombie lay dead.**

"What will you do now Necromancer all of your monster lay dead. Again." **said Grom.**

"Glad you asked." **With a wave of his hand all of pits and pieces of flesh came together to form a large flesh golem, three times the size Hunter.**

"Plan. Hunter, Vulcan you guys take care of meat sack. The rest of us take care of the necromancer." said Grom. **Hunter and Vulcan towards the great beast. Vulcan shot the flesh golem with and pistol in one hand fired a fireball in the other. The fireball blasted away a couple of bodies but had little affected. It swung its large arms towards Vulcan but Hunter deflected the blow and smashed the creatures face. Meanwhile the rest of the party surrounded the necromancer. **

"Any last words?" asked Thompson as he raised his broad shotgun.

"As a matter of fact I do. Shard!" **The flesh golem ignoring the much smaller iron golem spits a wad flesh. The wad soons stands up as tall as an orc and rushed at Grom.**

"I got this." **Grom said summoning his element spirits. Doris fires her pistol burning the necromancer. Thompson fires his broad shotgun but takes major damages as the necromancer stabs him. Dezir slashed at the necromancer cutting of his fingers but it still doesn't do a thing. Necromancer smiles at the wraith and waves his hands, you suddenly have the urge to take the souls of your friends.**

"**Whats going on?" asked Drezir.**

"**The Necromancer has some control over you." said Anya. "You can roll to get out of his spell but he'll just keep trying to take control."**

" **I'll roll . Is a 17 good?" Drezir is taken control by the Necromancer. "****!" Drezir reaches for the closes person Doris. Hunter seeing what is happening knees the creature. Hunter then summoned a large stone and crushed the necromancer and the flesh golem then fell apart. "Thank you."**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter three**

**After killing the necromancer and his abominations you soon keep marching towards the camp. After an hour you see the camp and in the dead center you see a large power booster crystal. Without it all of the orcs absence amulets will lose power over time. "What do all of do?"**

"**I will sneak and look around." said Doris.**

"**Now remember the smell put all of you at a disadvantage." As you sneak around the camp you see large crystal and shimmers of light. You then see a large mosquito buzz past the crystal and see it get fried. You then sneak back and speak.**

"There's a barrier around the crystal so I used knowledge and knows it's a simple shield barrier all we have to do is shoot and stab it and the shield goes down then the crystal is right for the breaking."

"So run in swords and guns drawn or have an attack strategy." said Vulcan.

"Hows about a little bit of both." Smiled Grom.

"Alright, we have two assaults from the front and from the back. I'll lead the frontal assault with Thompson and Doris. While Drezir leads the sneak attack with Hunter and Grom. Now lets kick some orc ass we'll lay off the attack for five minutes."** Drezir and the rest of his team waits in at the back of the base base. Meanwhile Vulcan stands nearly twenty feet from the entrance he throws a firebolt hitting an badass orc in the face. "Hey uglies. Come and get it." A large horde of orc what looked like the entire camp came rushing towards the group of three.**

"May I?" asked Thompson.

"Be my guest." **Thompson then rushed towards the large horde shooting an orc in the face. Meanwhile on the other side of camp Drezir turned human to reveal a young man with brown hair. **

"Hunter I saw you summons some rock how many times can you do that?"

"Once every hour. Unlimited if I have the rocks.

"Alright I have idea. Hunter summon the rock."** Hunter nodded and summoned his rock.** "Grom summon your spirits and fuse them to the rock."** Grom did as Drezir said. "Now!" Hunter then through the rock towards the crystal in an explosion of fire, ice and acid. They then rushed into the camp. Drezir turned back into a wraith and slashed at the crystal braking bit by bit till it shared. They then began run towards the front of the camp. Drezir than saw Vulcan, Thompson and Doris barely holding of the horde. Drezir with Grom and Thompson raised their guns and fired killing a good portion of the horde. Then whole party began to run away. After twenty minutes of nonstop running you can see that the orc horde has stop chasing you.**

"Let's make a pack and say we never take on an army all by ourselves." said Vulcan trying to catch his breath.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.** After the group caught their breath they marched back to Moxxi's tavern. You enter and see Moxxi sitting at the bar, when she see she sees you she jumps up and walks towards the adventures.**

"Is the deed done?" asked Moxxi.

"Yes me lady."

"Thank no as for the reward some farmers came here to pay off a tab and instead of gold they gave me horses. I was going to sell them but you guys can have them instead. It will make your trips a lot easier." **Your group then leaves the tavern and go out back to see four great stallions and one small pony. Drezir still in wraith form turn human and gets on the back. Doris tries to get on the back of a large stallion but fails so gets on the back of small pony. After a few minutes everyone was startled up and they rode to the woods with Hunter steady followed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter four**

**The group made their way to the seer's home she opened the door and the group went inside. "I say the whole thing. And might I say I'm impressed but he next quest will harder. You guys will need to help Sir knight Hammerlock. I'll mark it down on your map and sent you on your way." Your group then leaves the home and gets back on the horses. It is five hours till you reach your destination. When you get there you see a small encampment and a few people.**

"Where is Sir Knight Hammerlock." Yelled Vulcan. **A man stepped.**

"**Yes?" (Intro) Sir Hammerlock the great. The man, the hunter the lengend. "And who might you be?"**

"I am Vulcan the master pyromancer and these are my travel companions. The seer sent us she said you been having some trouble."

"Oh that. I have some problems from a rare fire dragons that are only native to the fire realm. These creatures are said to able speak but every time we tried talk the creatures attacked so I'm going to have to dispose of it before it pillages the local village, but all we have are a few gun and swords and the people here are scholars and apprentices."  
**  
**"**Wait isn't killing a dragon like a level twenty thing?" asked Doris.**

"**You will see." Laughed Anya evilly.**

"So where's dragons den?"asked Grom.

"It's up in the mountains I can accompany you put when you get to the cave but when we get there I have to get back to camp." **Hammerlock then to walk up a mountain pass and your group followed as you go up the mountain the winds become frigged. **

"Hey, Vulcan can lit us a fire i'm freezing?" asked Thompson. **Vulcan nodded and lit but he stop and heard a voice.**

"What is Razza?" asked a deep booming voice.

"I sense something Borsha." **Vulcan then stopped and his flames died down.**

"**What is it V?" asked Grom.**

"I just heard some voices." **You counted down the the path until a large snow troll came out of where and pounced on Hunter. Drezir slashed at the creature but it did very little. Hammerlock shot it with a sniper rifle blowing its head clean off.**

"No worries Snow trolls maybe common but easy to kill with a powerful gun or sword. The cave is only a few feet away." **After a few minutes they the group was at the mouth of the cave. "This as far as I come." The group then entered the cave.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter five**

**The group entered the dragon's den they saw corpses of frozen orcs and gold. Your group hears roars of the beast. As the group deeper and deeper you can see shadows moving and out of nowhere a tail hits Thompson sending him flying. **"Sonovabitch." yelled Thompson.** Hunter punched the dragon in the face knocking out a few teeth. But the creature stood up and slash the iron golem. Thompson angered came rushing at the beast with shotgun fired awayed. Thompson corned the beast and as he thought he would have the finishing blow another fire dragon appeared. **

"We're so boned aren't we." sighed Vulcan.

"Yep." said Thompson. **The second dragon swung it giant tail. Doris help Thompson back to feet. Grom summoned a dozen ice spirits crashing into the dragon. Vulcan fired his gun at the dragon's face. Drezir slashed at one of the dragons slashing off a single scale. The creature let out a bloody cry of pain. Drezir continued to to slash till the creature began to breath flame and sent them back. The two dragons began to corner the entire group letting out snarls. The fire dragons set flame on the group but vulcan block the flame.**

"What is husband."

"Borsha it's there again he can talk to us."

"You can talk? Hammerlock tried it and it didn't work."

"We speak through flames that are controlled young pyromancer." said the Dragon.

"Who are you anyway."

"We're the great fire dragons. We come from the world of fire but when the fire demon crossed worlds she brought her 'pets'. Luckily we escaped and fled here."

"Vulcan what the hell are you doing!" yelled Grom.

"Talking to the beast."

"How?" asked Doris.

"These beast talk through flames that can be controlled."

"Now speak human why attack or go through the gullets." said Razza.

"We thought you were going to be trouble but we're going to try to slay the fire demon so even?" **The creature nodded and the group stepped and the beast swung its tail sending Thompson flying again.**

"**I'm starting to think you enjoy that." said an annoyed Thompson.**

"**No." Lied Anya.****You then leave the cave and go down the mountain pass back to Hammerlocks camp and Hammerlock walks up to you. **

"So are the beast slayer?"

"No we spoke to them."

"How?"

"If you can wield a flame you can talk to the dragons,"

"Thank you. Brave knights now I know how to talk to the great beast. Here each a thousand gold. Safe travels."** You take the gold and leave but as you go down the road the sky becomes night and you see a inn.**

"I say we spend the night." Suggested Doris.

"Alright but you're buying us the rooms." Yawned Vulcan.** You come closer to the inn and spot a stables for your horses. You each put your horses in a stable and enter the inn. As you enter you see a barkeep, a bard and a few soldiers.**

"Ten gold for rooms, twenty if you want a room and food."

"Here." Grom said throwing a small bag of gold. "You both owe me."** The barkeep then throws grom the key and Grom went to his room and fell on the bed. Hunter stepped outside and stood like a statue everyone else ate at the table and went to bed at their own time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter six**

**It was early one morning when all of you hear screams and gunfire. You each grab your gear and exit your to see the barkeep and Hunter fighting a couple of orc knights. "What do you do?"**

"**I cast firebolt at the closes orc knight." said flames hit a large orc with a broadsword in the head. Killing dead in its track. The rest of the orcs see your group and one of the brutes rushes towards Thompson.**

"**I raise my shield and blow off the beast's head."**

"**Critical success." You splatter the brutes brains all over the wall and a few orcs run out scared. Drezir waking from a long sleep is violently awaken when an orc burst into his room. He quickly turns to the wraith form and fires a pistol by his bedside and slashes with his scythes. Doris uses his dagger pistol and blows a hole in an orc. Vulcan still waking up fires a shotgun killing another orc. Grom stood near the back with a coffee in hand and a smg in the other. He killed a few orcs and the last orc came rushing towards him. He didn't move an inch and then at the last second Grom dogged and smashed his coffee cup it's face. After all the orcs bodies were moved outside and gold collected everyone packed up their stuff and went on there way to the seers home. After an hour long trip, your party reaches the seers home. She then opens the door and speak.**

"I can tell you it may not seem like but you made a powerful ally. Now the next quest is for someone I owe a favor to. Lady Tina she's throwing a swavera and basicly she needs bounce to keep the orcs at bay. Now be warned adventure she can be explosive literally and figuratively. Now go." **Your group then rides towards the destination the seer marked on your map. **

"**Roll for encounters. Alright a seven." As you ride down the road you see a lovely maiden with her cart missing a wheel.**

"**Really." sighed Vulcan.**

"**Shut up Vulcan. Now what do you do."**

"**I help the young women." said Drezir. As you get off your horse the young maiden smiles. But as you see in her cart she has an extra wheel amongst gold, jewels and guns. You turn to the girl and her grin turns to a devilish smile. She then whistles and you see four men with powerful guns raise at your heads. Drezir gave her a evil smile and turns to his wraith form and through his scythe killing one bandits. Doris through a grenade killing another. Grom fired his gun wounding another. Thompson fired his shotgun killing the last bandit. Vulcan raised his hand and was about to fire at the maiden but Drezir stop him.**

"Let her go. We need to get to Tina's asap." Drezir said getting back on his horse. **As your group rides down the road you see the lady Tina's home. As you get closer you hear a young women yelling.**

"Halt and name your business or be destroyed." said a young women holding a lit match and a bundle of TNT.

"We are to see lady Tina. The seer sent us."  
**  
**"Oh why didn't you say so." (Intro) Lady Tina. She has a real explosive personality. "I've been trying to throw a party but since I didn't invite the fire queen as she likes to be called she sent her minions after any party I tried to throw." She said blowing out the match.

"So you would like us to keep the orcs at bay while you dance and gossip." sighed Vulcan.

"Basically yes. Now she been using orcs and necromancer when I try to get my groove on. Now my guest will be here in an hour so this will be enough to get a lay of the land and set traps." **For the next hour the group sets up sniper's nest with Grom in the tallest tower and land mines in the surrounding field. Just then the guests had arrived after ten minutes the first sight of enemy troops were on the distance. Grom shot at the first advancing orcs. But when what appeared as small army was marching on the distance Grom sent out his element spirits to thin out the horde but they keep coming. Soon the first part of the land mines were set off.**

"Sir Reginal how rude!" yelled Tina. **When some of the orcs made it to the walls. Ironclad knight came riding in on nightmares. Upon closer inspection through the scope of the rifle Grom saw that these were fire demons. He fired a couple sniper rounds but it did little to the knights. The knights smashed through all of the barricades, Drezir slashed at one of knights. The knights however drew a blade blocking Drezir attack.**

"Fool. We are not some inbred orc we are fire knights and this will be your last voice you will ever hear." Laughed the knight. **Hunter seeing Drezir about to be slain, runs to the fire knight punching him and knocking him from the nightmare. The iron golem then steps on the fire knight. When the golem lifted his foot the body disappeared from the iron armors turning to embers. Vulcan firing his gun was tackled by a corpse of an orc. H blew off its head and saw a necromancer reanimating corpses.**

"Screw it." Vulcan said while he sent a fireball towards the necromancer. **The horde continued to advance on the the group, slowly dozens of orcs and a couple of fire knights corner your party of the exception of Grom who was in the sniper's nest. He picked off as many orcs as he could. But then he felt a surge of power, his mana finally was replenished. With waves of his hand he sent forth a dozen or so frost elemental. Once they hit the enemy horde many of the orcs were frozen solid, while the fire knights squirmed around in pain. Taking this opportunity the group smashed the orc statues and slain the fire knights. Tina then came out to see her courtyard filled with corpses.**

"Good. I see you survived the first wave."

" First wave?"

"Of course. We just finished Book club/gossip/ Drinky time. We now are going to dance. And you are going probably fight another horde." **Sure enough after ten minutes over the horizon figures began to move closer. Grom looking through the sniper rifle see that a large lurking beast approaches with a dozen orc guards. He quickly picks off the orcs but by the time he aims for the beast it nearing the courtyard. **(Intro) Feuer. You're about to get burned. **The hulking beast set itself aflame. Grom aimed for it eyes but all it did was annoy the beast. Doris fired her shotgun landing a critical hit but it spat fireballs at her and laughed. Vulcan fired a fireball at the beast but it only grew,Hunter switched to a freeze weapon wounding it but it came back and swatted at the golem. On the verge of losing this battle a mysterious flash of light appeared and a wizard rolled forth and spoke.**

"You shall not win." The wizard said slamming his staff on the ground.

"**Wait why is claptrap in the game?" asked Thompson.**

"**Because I said I'd add him if he left me along for the week. Now shut up and let me tell the story." The creature staggered giving enough time for the group to deal a lot more damage to the beast but it came up and grabbed the wizard and smashed him. As the creature laughed it let its guard down long enough for Thompson to run up to the beast and fire his frostgun at the creature face. With the creature wounded Grom fired one entire round of his sniper and realised his elementals. The creature was finally dead. Tina then came out and smiled.**

"I see you killed the fire demons favorite pet. Well done return to the seer and inform her, that her debt is paid." **Your then leaves and rides back to the seer's home where she is waiting for you.**

"You finally completed your quest. Well done and like I promise, I shall inform you where the Queen Lilith is being kept. Stronghold up North near the frozen plains. Now go." **Your group then rides back to Haven, it is different from once you left the wall are highly fortified and many more troops line the walls with bows and guns.** **As you approach the front gate you are stopped by city guards.**

"Halt traveler state your business."

"We are vault knights and we have news about queen disappearance." said Vulcan.

"You may enter. Open the gate!" **As you enter the city you see soldier patrolling the streets and as you get closer to the place elite guards stand watch. They each nod and a draw bridge comes down. You ride across the draw bridge and meet the temporary queen.**

"What news do you have of my sister Vault knights?"

"We learned a fire demon of House of the Forgotten has taken her. Where is however is in a stronghold near the Frozen plains."

"No."

"What is it?" asked Doris.

"The Frozen plains are claimed by the kingdom of Ice crossing it would be an act of war. I do not need to make an enemy of the North. I beg you for another favor, speak to the Ice Queen and ask her to let my forces through. We will be ready to battle in two weeks. Now it's a four days ride. Good luck my friends." **As you leave but Drezir speaks up.**

"It almost night let us at least stay at an inn and gather surpluses for our journey."

"I agree. There's an inn not to far from here."

"Fine. We shall regain our strength and ride tomorrow." **You then enter the inn and pay the gold, each of you enter your beds and rest.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter seven**

**As Thompson awakens from his nights rest he eats some Ham and ale. He then leaves the in and walks down to the market. As he walks down he see a booth selling jerkys and ale.**"How much for the jerky and ale?"

"Ten gold for one sack and mug."

"Deal." Thompson said taking the jerky. **Thompson then fines himself back at the inn where he see Grom. **"Is everyone up yet?"

"No, I just got up and went to the market to buy some food. You?

"Same. I got a sack of jerkies. What did you get?"

"Rice, a few apples for the horses and a canteen of fresh water." **The two then began to pack up and after everyone had eaten and got dressed. They then went out to get on their horses and began to ride. The first two day were uneventful but as they reached the frozen north great snowstorms slowered there quest till they had to retreat to cave. Once inside Grom began to make a meal and Vulcan began to look around the cave. He found it ran deep but nothing but old bones and a piece of gold. When he got back towards the mouth of the cave he saw everyone sat around a fire and having a bowl eating.**

"What did you make?" asked Vulcan.

"Jerky and rice stew. Want some?"

"Well it's all we got to eat." **Vulcan then took the stew and found it bitter and tasteless. You then go to sleep for the storm is too powerful to get back on the road. As you sleep you can hear snorts and evil laughter. Doris finds herself unable to sleep and wake to a group of goblins stealing the group's gold.**

"Wake up!" Doris yelled.

"Gnomish whore." hissed one of the goblins. **The goblins the drew poison blades **  
**and corrosive guns. Vulcan waking up to a goblin over him taking his gold casts flames melting his face off.**

"**I'll admit this game is fun. But still for nerds." smiled Vulcan. Hunter waking forms his rest roars and stomps on the ground scaring a couple goblins out to the raging storms. Drezir cracks his neck and devours the soul of goblin. Thompson punches one of the goblins and draws his shotgun blasting them. Grom pulled a pistol from under his pillow and shot a goblin that was about to backstab Doris. After a minute most of the goblins had ran off but a goblin began to cast spells of fire and ice. To fired a firebolt and hit Hunter. Hunter however got back up and crushed the green freak after the group collected whatever could and the storm soon died down. They got on there horse and began to ride again.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter eight**

**After a few hours of riding they could see the city of Ice. They began to ride, as they rode into the city the area looks like there was a war. "I ask a near by guard what happened." As you walk to a guard you ask him what happens.**

"What happened?"

"The city was raided by a fire demons. We expelled them but at heavy loss." **You then leave and go to the place. As you approach the palace you are stopped by two frost giant.**

"Palace is off limits." said the frost giant.

"We are messengers of Haven." said Grom. **The giant stopped and stared at the group.**

"You may enter but you must give us all weaponry."

"As you wish."

"**I actually keep the dagger in my boot."**

"**Alright after all of you hand over your weapons you enter." As you enter the throne room you see the queen, a white haired girl seating on a throne of ice guarded by men carrying pikes.**

"What is your business travelers?"

"We ask that you allow the temporary queen of Haven to march her army on the frozen plains to fight the fire demon and return Lilith to the throne."

"And how do I know that this is a trick."

"The queen has no interest for the North." **The queen got up from her throne and as she walked ice followed.**

"I would believe you, but you dare bring a pyromancer into my home. All I know you are agent for the demon. Now die." (Intro) Gale frost. Queen of the North and ice. **The queen with the wave of her hand created a wall of Ice and cut off Vulcan from his group.**

"**I Draw my dagger and speak." said Vulcan.**"Listen bitch I don't want to fight all I want is to get Lilith back."

"Yay right." **The queen then casts her spell and ice shards came flying to you. You dodge one but another lands in your shoulder. As you hold your arm in pain the queen walks up to you.**

"**What do you do?" asked Anya.**

"**I Sweep her legs and hold her at knife point."**

"**VULCAN!" Yelled the entire group. As you sweep her legs she falls down and you put her knife point. You raise the blade and stab it next to her.**

"If I was loyal to the fire demon I would've to kill you but I'm not." **As you help her up her guards tackle you are give you a black eye but she stops them from killing you.**

"I guess I was wrong, but If you want your queen's army allowed to march on my fields to fight the fire bitch you have to do one simple task. Get me the helm of Ice, it was stolen by a thief a long time ago and it has resurface in the blackmarkets. Now leave." **As you leave the castle you go down the-**

"**Rocky road? Grom why is do you have ice cream?"**

"**I just wanted some ice cream." said Grom.**

"**Well be careful your spilling everywhere." As you walk though the town you see a shady looking ice elf in the conner.**

"**I Approach him." said Doris. As you come close to him, he smiles and speaks.**

"Good day my friend may I intrest you in some goods?"

"What do you have?"

"That depends what do you want?"

"Anything rare and powerful? Like black market goods?"

"Sorry I have to leave." **The elf then tries to leave.**

"**I grab him. And take him to a back alley." said Hunter.**

"**I turn into my wraith form." Said Drezir. As Hunter grabs him Drezir turns into wraith. He is scared. **"Now tell us where the black market is or I devour your soul."

"Alright alright. Follow me." **Hunter drops the elf while Drezir turns human. You follow him through the frozen streets till he turns to a ditch and opens a grate. The whole is just big enough for Hunter and everyone else to enter. As you enter the sewer smells foul. **"Careful the waters poisonous." **Your then follows the elf. You then see a market. **You're on your own now." **The ice elf then runs away. As you walk through the market you see many strange objects and creature.**

"**I go to one of the stands." said Vulcan. Vulcan quickly breaks away from the group. When you go up to a random stand you see odd armor and weapon pieces. **"Hey shopkeep have anything rare like a helm of ice."

"The Helm of ice? Oh yesss I remember a man says he found it."

"Thats great who."

"I'll tell for a price." **You slip him a small back of gold. The goblin smiles and points to a large a man. Vulcan rushed back to his group. **

"I think I found the Helm of Ice."

"Lead the way." said Thompson. **You walk to the man. **

"What you want." (Intro) Crazy Earl. The blackmarketer.

"I heard you have the Helm of Ice."

"Ya if you want 10,000 gold." **He raise of the helmet and put into a gnomish box. **

"Excuse me. Alright I'll go distract him while Doris picks the of you wait near the exit and get ready to run."

"Wait why me?" asked Doris.

"Well no offense but since you're a gnome and thats a gnomish box I thought you could pick the lock."

"I'll try." **Vulcan then walks up to Earl and begins to barter. Meanwhile Doris snuck behind to the box. For the first few minutes the wouldn't up.**

"Mothertrucker." Doris. "**Anya can you please give me a hint."**

"**Alright. That box is gnomish your spider is gnomish." Your face lights and you summon your spider it quickly opens the box and you grab the helm. To the touch it is cool you wrap it up and leave. As you leave Earl spots it and a group of well arm men. As you run a man grabs Vulcan and he pushes him in the sludge. You reach the manhole and climb up and run to the place.**

"Happy." Doris said out of breath.

"Yes your queen may march on our lands but she will not be along."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter nine**

**Its been over a week since you have gotten the Helm of Ice and Maya and her army has arrived in the city . She is pleased with your work and briefs you on her plans. **"Gales and My army will march first during this time you guys will sneak into the fort. We march tomorrow, get some rest for tomorrow we send that fire bitch to hell." **As the day progresses all of you are restless waiting for something to happen but nothing does. And while all of you lay awake for the night getting barely any rest but mornings light shines on all of you. All of you quickly get up and get ready. You soon walk with the armies of Gale and Maya. After a few hours you see a fort and a third army of fire creatures and orcs. The armies fire their guns mowing many of Orc. While the battle ensues your group passes orcs but when you reach the fort you are met with gunfire. Everyone fired their guns but the guards are well too armed. As the gun fire increases a large roar appears, you turn to see two fire dragons. One of the dragons being riding by Sir knight Hammerlock.**

"Good day knights." said Sir Hammerlock. **The dragons tear apart the defense and breaths fire apoun soldiers. Vulcan lights a flame and the dragons speak.**

"She will be tough but fire heals her so use Ice weapons." said Razza. **The two dragons then went back to killing. The group went inside the base and saw the fire demon on a throne with Lilith in a cage above her. The queen with a wave of her hand a wall of fire blocked the way out. Two knights appeared out of the flame and the demon stood up.**

"Welcome(Intro) Fire demon. You're going to burn. **One of the knights tried to cut off Vulcan head but he blew off his head. Being caught off guard the demon threw a fireball hitting Vulcan. But it did no damage, the demon smiled. Doris shot her doing little damage and Drezir cut her with his scythe all she did was laugh at the cut. Thompson however was fighting the second knight. The large knight got a lucky hit, Thompson laid on the ground unconscious Vulcan seeing alley in trouble threw a firebolt killing the second knight. The demon laughed and spoke a ancient spell. Vulcan eyes began to glow.**

"Your death is near." (Intro) Possessed Vulcan. And this is why you don't play with fire.

"**You can't do that!"**

"**Oh can I."**

"**Yes I get to kill Vulcan. In game of course." said Doris. Vulcan uses flame at Doris dealing 8 points of fire damage. "Damn it V."**

"**Blame Anya." As anyone in the party dare get close to the Demon, Vulcan use his ability. Thompson getting up from his wounds rushed and tackled Vulcan in haste. Thompson holds Vulcan's hands down to prevent him from using any spells but every second Thompson loses strength. Grom using all of his Magic summon a legion of frost elementals at the demon. The creature bellowed in pain but had a sadistic smile, she laughed and drew a blade and rushed and pushed Thompson off Vulcan. She had him at knife point and she yells.**

"Drop your weapons or I slit his throat." **Most of the group drops their guns and swords but Doris quickly shoots Vulcan in the knee cap with a acidic bullet penetrated his knee The demon had lost her grip of the knife and falls to the floor. **"You bitc-" **The whole group fired their guns into the face of the fire demon. As soon as her body falls Vulcan wakes from the spell. He yells in extreme pain and rolls around on the floor.**

"You shot me!"

"Oh suck it up I saved your life while where you wanted to give me up to a werewolf as a snack for a couple of gems."

"Touche." Vulcan said with major pain in his voice. **As your group searches the body of the fire demon, you find the keys and unlock the cage door holding Lilith.**

"Thank you knights. Now I have a war to win."

"Wait what?" **You step outside and see that Lilith has teleported in the middle of the battle and reuniting with her sister, with a surge of blue light most of the orc and fire knight drop dead. The rest are beating back**. **After the battle the armies took their spoils to the city of Ice. You are then knighted by Lilith. **"You are hereby Vault knights. May you have may adventure and for freeing me I shall reward you with the best guns in the land." **You all get the strongest guns and return back to Haven.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Epilogue**

**A/N Bold dialogue is over so ya.**

"Thanks for playing. So Vulcan is this game still for nerds?"

"Ya but its fun. See you later." Vulcan left and so did the other Vault hunters

**A/n bad ending I know but there is still time for the next Dlc idea just PM me or leave it in a review.**


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone I just want to wish a happy one year anniversary since I published my extremely successful story Borderlands tales from the vault


End file.
